Crisis on Earth-99
by Raptor2216
Summary: It's been two years since Barry returned to Earth-1. Now, as the Mad Titan Thanos begins his quest to complete the Infinity Gauntlet, Barry must return to Earth-99. In the midst of reunions, Barry finds himself plunged into the fight of his life, as he, Oliver, the Avengers, and the Guardians of the Galaxy fight for the fate of the universe, and beyond.
1. Chapter 1- Thanos

**Hey, everybody! I am finally getting to the story I have been waiting for this whole time. The story covering _Infinity War_. I hope I chose a good story title.**

**I completed this chapter yesterday, and was actually gonna wait until Wednesday to post it. But, my excitement won out, so I decided to go ahead and post it today.**

**First of all, I have to say that _Endgame_ was an incredible movie, and I think a perfect ending to the so called "Infinity Saga". I am sad that the MCU will never be the same, but at the same time excited. I will try at all costs to avoid giving any spoilers in this story for those of you who haven't seen it. But, I would advise all of you to go see it immediately.**

**This story is going to be very similar to _Infinity War_. But, there will be some differences. I'm not sure yet how long it will be, though it may not be as long as you're all expecting.**

**Also, just to do some quick clarifying regarding the timeline. Obviously, the timeline between the Arrowverse and the MCU doesn't match up. So, I have slightly altered the timeline for the MACU. In this series, everything in the Arrowverse took place a year sooner than it did in the shows. As in everything that take place in 2017 in the shows took place in 2016 in this universe. In the MACU, the Avengers Civil War took place in March, 2016 instead of June, the Arrowverse Dominator invasion took place in March, 2016, months after it did in the show, and the Gorilla Cty arc took place in early April, 2016. The events of _Flash: Dark Dimension_ took place in May 2017, and the events of _Arrow: Ragnarok_ took place in late 2017. This story begins right on time with the same time as the start of _Infinity War_: May, 2018.**

**Anyways, that's enough chit-chat for now. Let's get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Thanos

"This is the Asgardian refugee vessel _Statesman_. We are under assault. I repeat, we are under assault. The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are 22 jump points out of Asgard! Our crew is made up of Asgardian families. We have very few soldiers here. This is not a warcraft. I repeat, this is not a warcraft!"

This is the message broadcast from the_ Statesman_ as on board, the Children of Thanos, including Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, and Ebony Maw, massacre the Asgardians. Valkyrie was able to successfully escape with about half of the Asgardians aboard. The rest have been slaughtered.

In the main cabin, which is now burning, Oliver lies on his back, some of his ribs broken, and bleeding. He had attempted to stop the attack, but a blow from Cull Obsidian had broken his ribs and his bow, knocked him to the ground, and left him completely winded.

"Hear me and rejoice!" Oliver tries to turn his head and sees Ebony Maw walking past him. He sees Maw pass Heimdall, just a few feet away, and breathes a slight sigh of relief to see that Heimdall is still moving.

"You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile. For even in death, you have become Children of Thanos," Maw monologues.

Oliver is growing more repulsed by the minute. It hasn't taken him long to piece together what this Thanos has planned, even though he still doesn't really understand how he intends to do that, and why he attacked the Statesman specifically. Thanos makes Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk look absolutely tame in comparison. His first sight of Thanos scared him, as he was the being that Oliver had seen in his dream while travelling to Asgard.

Shifting his position slightly, trying to avoid being noticed, Oliver sees Thanos beside a viewport, standing over a nearly unconscious Thor. Loki is standing a few yards away, with the rest of the Children of Thanos standing around him.

Thanos turns towards Loki and says in a voice that is intimidating by itself, "I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, then to fail all the same." He then picks up Thor and walks towards Loki as he continues, "It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. But, I ask you, to what end? Dread it, run from it...destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say, I am." He then raises his left fist, and Oliver can see the glow of the purple stone fitted inside one of the size slots on his gauntlet. Thor had called it the Power Stone, and apparently, Thanos had taken it from Xandar, and massacred it's inhabitants in the process.

Thanos looks directly at Loki and demands, "The Tesseract. Or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference."

"Oh, I do. Kill away," Loki responds. Oliver growls to himself, feeling furious that after his actions in their support during the fight with Hela, he is so quick to betray Thor. Or perhaps, this Tesseract is too valuable to give up even for Thor.

Thanos quickly follows Loki's "advice", and presses the Power Stone against Thor's temple. Energy begins flowing into Thor's head, and Thor somewhat screams in pain.

It doesn't take more than 15 seconds before Loki breaks and shouts, "Alright. Stop!" Thanos listens and pulls his fist away.

Thor, after taking a few seconds to recover, says, "We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard."

Loki looks at Thor for a moment, then raises his hand, and a cube materializes in his hand. Oliver's eyes are immediately drawn to it. It's bright blue glow seems to reach everywhere, and the inside of it almost seems to be in motion. Oliver deduces that this is the Tesseract.

"You really are the worst brother," Thor chokes out.

Loki looks at Thor and says, "I assure you, brother. The sun will shine on us again."

Thanos chuckles upon hearing that and says, "Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian."

"Well for one thing, I'm not Asgardian," Loki responds. He pauses for a split second before continuing, "And for another...we have a Hulk."

With that, there's a loud roar, and the Hulk jumps out of nowhere and slams Thanos with his his shoulder, knocking the Titan rolling head over heels. Oliver had wondered where Hulk went, and realizes he must have been waiting.

Hulk roars again in anger before lunging at Thanos, who has regained his feet. He throws multiple punches, pummeling Thanos before grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him against the wall. Oliver starts to feel a bit of hope before Thanos grabs Hulk's wrists and slowly pries Hulk's hands off him. Then, he delivers a punch to the head that actually knocks Hulk back a step.

Hulk quickly recovers and tries to attack again, but now, Thanos is ready. Thanos easily dodges or blocks Hulk's blows and responds with several of his own, disorienting Hulk a bit.

As the two are fighting, Oliver feels something hit his arm. He looks down, and sees some kind of mask. He looks over at Heimdall, and sees the man staring at him intensively. Once Heimdall realizes he has Oliver's attention, he whispers, "Use that. Get off the ship. You have to get a warning out." Oliver nods as he slips the mask under him to hide it from view.

Right then, Thanos grabs Hulk's head and brings it down onto his raised knee before lifting Hulk up in the air and slamming him down into the ground, where Hulk just lies, completely dazed.

Oliver feels his hope vanish instantly. If Hulk could be beaten by Thanos that easily, and with no help from Ebony Maw or the others, he knows there's nothing anybody on this ship can do to stop Thanos.

Right then, Thor sneaks up on Thanos and hits him in the head with a metal pole. Thanos looks like he hardly feels it. He turns to Thor and kicks him away. Ebony Maw then uses his powers to summon metal scraps, which bind themselves around Thor.

Seeing Thor immobilized, Heimdall decides he has to do something. Raising his arm, he whispers, "Allfathers. Let the dark magic flow through me one last time." He then reaches out his hand towards Hulk, who is instantly enveloped in energy, similar in appearance to the Bifrost, and shot out of the Statesman, heading towards Earth.

Heimdall only has a moment of relief before Thanos walks up to him. Wanting so badly to defend him, but knowing he can hardly move, Oliver forces himself to remain still, and trying to play dead.

Thanos steps up to Heimdall, taking Corvus Glaive's glaive as he does, and says in a low voice, "That was a mistake." Heimdall looks to Thor, and the two exchange one last glance before Thanos stabs one of the blades of the glaive down into Heimdall's chest.

"NO!" Thor bellows as the life leaves Heimdall's eyes. Thanos pulls the glaive back out Heimdall's chest and hands it back to Corvus.

"You're going to die for that," Thor gasps out furiously. Ebony Maw sends a scrap of metal to wrap itself around Thor's mouth, while holding a finger over his mouth. He then bends down and picks up the Tesseract, and kneels before Thanos as the Titan walks over to him.

"My humble personage bows before your grandeur," Maw says. Thanos begins to remove his armor as Maw continues, "No other being has ever had the might...nay the nobility, to wield not one but two Infinity Stones."

As Oliver listens, he realizes that the Power Stone, and Tesseract, must be some of these Infinity Stones, and then realizes that this must be part of Thanos' plan. To use these stones to erase half of all life.

Thanos reaches out and takes the Tesseract. Maw says, "The universe lies within your grasp." As he finishes, Thanos squeezes the Tesseract, and it shatters.

Oliver looks on in confusion. Then, Thanos opens his hand again, and Oliver can just barely see a small blue stone setting in Thanos' palm, and realizes the Tesseract was just a container for the stone. Thanos slowly lifts the stone over his gauntlet, and releases it, allowing the stone to fly into place in the gauntlet. As soon as the stone slides into place, a small shockwave is emitted, and Thanos yells as energy surges through him.

After a moment, Thanos says to Ebony Maw and the others, "There are two more Stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan."

"Father, we will not fail you," Proxima Midnight says as she and the others all bow to Thanos.

Realizing that they're about leave, and they'll likely destroy the ship, Oliver reaches below him and pulls out the mask. He hurries to get it on, trying to be discreet in order to avoid being noticed.

Thankfully, right at that moment, Loki steps back into view and says, "If I may interject. If you're going to Earth...you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena."

"Well, if you consider failure experience," Thanos says in a mocking tone.

"I consider experience experience," Loki shoots back. He pauses for a moment, then says, "Almighty Thanos, I, Loki, prince of Asgard, Odinson, the rightful king of Jotunheim, god of mischief, pledge to you, my undying fidelity." He bows his head, then whips out a dagger and stabs it right at Thanos' neck. Thanos reaches up with the gauntlet, and the stone from the Tesseract glows blue as Loki freezes, his dagger a few inches from Thanos' throat.

Oliver seizes the moment. Summoning every ounce of strength he has, he struggles to his feet and races out of the room. Unfortunately, Corvus Glaive spots him, and races after him.

Knowing he doesn't have a lot of time, Oliver grabs one of his last two explosive arrows from his quiver and throws it down behind him. A few seconds later, an explosion shakes the ship. Oliver glances back, and doesn't see Corvus Glaive.

Knowing he's bought himself some time, Oliver races towards the escape pods. But, when he reaches them, he sees that they're all gone or damaged too badly to use.

Despair starts to fill his heart, then it stops. He realizes that Heimdall gave him this mask to protect him in space. Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, he makes a decision. He grabs his last explosive arrow, throws it at the wall, and activates his mask, and waits. A second later, the wall is blown open, and Oliver is sucked out into space.

For a moment, Oliver holds his breath. When he finally takes a breath, he finds his assumption was right. The mask enables him to breath.

Oliver slowly floats through the vacuum of space. When he finally turns to see the _Statesman_, he sees that it is glowing purple. Then, in a violent blast, it is blown apart.

_Thor_, Oliver thinks to himself, hoping he somehow survived. As Thanos' main ship dispatches two smaller ships, and begins to turn away, Oliver looks around at the stars in the distance and thinks to himself, _Somebody better find me._

* * *

**And with that, I end the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**So, as some of you started guessing/requesting back during _Arrow: Ragnarok_, Oliver will be picked up by the Guardians of the Galaxy along with Thor. And, I will confirm this now, he will be accompanying Thor to Nidavellir.**

**Next chapter will be a bit shorter. It may not be up for a week or two, as I plan for it to reference the end of Season 5 of _Flash_, so I may wait until the finale airs to post the next chapter, and work on some of my other stories during that break. I haven't decided yet. **

**Until the next chapter, please review and tell me how I did with this first chapter. And stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2- The War Begins

**Alright, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**I am blown away by the response this story has already received. I did not expect it to be this popular, but I am glad you all are liking it. I thank you all for being so interested in this series.**

**This chapter is going to set up Barry's return to Earth-99. I hope you like it. Also, quick FYI. In this, HR has left the team to pursue a career as an author, and Sherloque has taken his place on the team. Most of Season 5 went the way it did (excluding Nora coming back, since she didn't in this universe), including future Grace coming back in time as the new Cicada.**

**Guest**: I have not kept up with Agents of SHIELD, so I do not have plans to include anybody from that show in this series. I may very well pair up Oliver with Natasha, but that's still up in the air. I will include more franchises, like the X-Men and Fantastic Four, in this series.

**HeroWitch**: Supergirl will come to Earth-1 very soon. I will say no more than that.

**Watson Smith**: It is not Star Lord's mask. It's just a mask from Sakaar that was on the Statesman.

**toscanofrancsico01**: You'll find out soon enough.

**GreenHal37**: For the story's sake, just imagine that the Oliver tried to dodge the blow, but wasn't able to stop it from breaking his bow, though it didn't kill him. As for my Cris on Earth-X story, I'm not sure of the title yet. It won't just be "Crisis on Earth-X", though. I will say that.

* * *

Chapter 2- The War Begins

Tony sits back against the wall of the Sanctum Sanctorum, having just heard Wong finish explaining the Infinity Stones. He looks up at Bruce and asks, "Tell me his name again."

"Thanos," Bruce says, his fear evident in his voice, "He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets, he takes what he wants, he wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York, that was him."

"This is it," Tony whispers to himself. He then looms up and asks, "What's our timeline?"

"No telling. He already has the Power and Space Stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands on all six Stones, Tony…" Bruce says.

"He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of. And there's no guarantee it would be confined to this universe alone," Dr. Strange finishes.

Tony looks right at Dr. Strange. "You know about the multiverse," he says blankly.

"Yes. I've visited other Earths. And if Thanos uses the Stones, there is no guarantee our universe would be the only one affected," Dr. Strange says.

Tony is quiet for a moment, then gestures to the Eye of Agamotto. "If Thanos needs all six, why don't we send this one to another Earth, then?" he asks. He specifically means Earth-1, but knows Barry would not take kindly to him showing up there.

"Thanos has the Space Stone. He would just track the Stone down and travel to that Earth," Bruce explains.

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives," Wong says firmly.

"And I swore off dairy. But then, Ben and Jerry's named a flavor after me," Tony says sarcastically.

"Stark Raving Hazelnuts. A bit chalky," Strange says. Tony looks at him like he's a bit offended.

"A Hunk of Hulk of Burning Fudge is our favorite," Wong adds.

"That's a thing?" Bruce asks in confusion.

"The point is, things change," Tony says.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. And this Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos," Strange says.

"Yeah, so conversely, it may also be his best chance against us," Tony shoots back.

"Well, if we don't do our jobs," Strange replies.

"What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?" Tony asks.

Strange smirks before saying, "Protecting your reality, douchebag."

Tony glares at Strange as Bruce says, "Alright, guys. Can we table this discussion right now? The fact is that we have this stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone. And we have to find him now."

"Yeah, that's the thing," Tony mutters, drawing a "Huh?" from Bruce. Tony looks at Bruce and says, "A few days ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline."

"What? Tony, you've lost another super bot?" Bruce asks in exasperation.

"I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving," Tony protests.

"Who could find Vision, then?" Strange asks.

Tony looks off into the distance and curses before saying, "Probably Steve Rogers. Or Barry Allen. Maybe," he says. Dr. Strange curses himself.

"Who's Barry Allen?" Bruce asks.

"Forgot you missed that. During the battle in Sokovia, a speedster showed up out of nowhere. Said his name was Barry Allen, aka the Flash. He said he was from another Earth in the multiverse, Earth-1. He joined the team for a while," Tony sums up.

Bruce looks stunned. "Earth-1? There was a man from Earth-1 with me and Thor. His name was Oliver Queen. Called himself the Green Arrow," he says.

Tony looks at Bruce in surprise, remembering Barry mention an Oliver Queen once. However, he shakes that off and says, "Well, I can't call Allen anyway. He's back on Earth-1. I don't know how to contact another Earth."

"Well, call Steve," Bruce says.

"It's not that simple. ***, you've really missed a lot. The Avengers broke up. We're toast," Tony says.

Bruce looks stunned. "Broke up? Like a band? Like the Beatles?" he asks.

"Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms. And that's why Allen left this Earth," Tony explains.

Bruce takes a step closer to Tony, looks him right in the eyes, then says, "Tony, listen to me. Thor and Queen are both gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not."

Tony keeps looking at him for a moment, then finally gives in. He takes a few steps away, turns away from the others, and pulls out the flip phone that Steve sent him. He flips it open, grumbling about it being a flip phone, then searches for Steve's contact. He finds it, then pauses. He's about to hit the call button, when suddenly, he hears something. He turns around and sees the others looking confused. Tony looks right at Strange, and sees some of his hair blowing a bit as if in a slight breeze.

"Say, doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair now, would you?" Tony asks.

"Not at the moment, no," Strange says.

Suddenly, the sound of wind grows louder. Looking up at the hole in the roof that Bruce's arrival caused, they see some rubble being blown around. The four turn towards the door, and can see and hear people running past the door in fear. After a moment, Tony starts walking towards the door to find out what's going on.

* * *

(After the battle)

Bruce scans the street, which has been completely wrecked by the fight against the two aliens. He glances down, and sees the flip phone Tony had earlier. He reaches down and picks it up as he hears a portal opening. He turns to see Wong walking through a portal.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

Wong turns back to face him and says, "The Time Stone's been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?"

Bruce looks down at the phone, then back at Wong as he says, "I'm gonna make a call." Wong nods before he closes the portal.

Bruce looks down at the phone, then flips it open. The screen is still on Steve's contact. He quickly presses the call button and holds the phone up to his ear.

A few rings later, he hears the other end pick up, and then hears, "Tony."

"Cap. It's Bruce," Bruce responds.

"Bruce? You're back?" Steve replies.

"Yeah. And we're in trouble. Bottom line, Tony just got taken by aliens, and they serve this guy named Thanos. He's after these items called the Infinity Stones, and Vision has one of them. We need to find Vision and protect him, because if Thanos can get all the Infinity Stones, he can wipe out half of all life in the universe," Bruce explains.

"Alright. We'll get on it. We'll meet you at the Avengers Facility in New York," Steve says before he hangs up.

Bruce lowers the phone, then looks around, wondering how he's gonna find the Facility.

* * *

(Unknown location)

Steve lowers the phone, then walks into the other room, where Sam and Natasha are waiting for him.

"Alright. We have a new mission. We need to find Vision. He's apparently being targeted by aliens who want his stone," Steve says.

"Just the three of us?" Sam asks.

"Well, we are all we've got," Natasha points out.

"Not necessarily," Steve says. Natasha and Sam both look at him, a bit confused. Steve smiles as he pulls out the extrapolator Cisco gave him and holds it up where they can see. "I think it's high time the Scarlet Speedster came back to this Earth," he says.

Now, Natasha and Sam smile, knowing what he means. "I'll go," Sam says, feeling very excited about the possibility of seeing Barry again.

* * *

(Earth-1)

Barry groans as he's thrown back against a car. After the future Cicada showed up at the precinct, he, Caitlin and Clint had all attacked her to try and stop her from killing the metahumans that had come for protection. Unfortunately, she was an even more difficult opponent than anticipated.

A breach open next to them, and Cisco jumps through. He fires a Vibe blast at Cicada, but she easily dodges it.

Cicada faces Cisco, her dagger in hand. She's about to throw it when another breach suddenly opens overhead.

Everyone looks up in surprise, especially Team Flash, as they knew Cisco didn't open it. _Is it Gypsy?_ Barry wonders.

Suddenly, a man flies through the breach. Although onlookers, Cicada, and Caitlin don't recognize the man wearing mechanical wings, Barry, Cisco, and Clint do.

"Sam!" Barry says to himself with a big grin.

"Falcon!" Clint calls out.

Sam quickly circles around and flies in for a run on Cicada. He pulls out his pistols, while at the same time sending out Redwing, which splits into three segments that streak in Cicada from different direction. She tries to dodge/block them all, but a bullet catches her in the leg, and one of the three pieces of Redwing slices across her arm.

Cicada clutches at her arm in pain as three pieces of Redwing reassemble and fly back up to Sam. Cicada looks at him for a moment, then uses her dagger to take to the sky and fly away. Sam launches several small missiles at her, but she is able to deflect them or explode them prematurely. And soon enough, she disappears into the distance.

Sam swoops down and lands in front of Barry. He chuckles as he holds out a friendly hand to the speedster. "Well, Barry. Looks like as soon as I'm not around, all hell breaks loose," he says.

"Really, Sam?" he asks sarcastically. Sam laughs, and so does Barry before he reaches out and takes the offered hand.

As soon as he's on his feet, Barry throws his arms around Sam, laughing. "Oh, Sam. It's so good to see you again," he says.

"Good to see you too, buddy," Sam says with a laugh.

As the two separate, Clint walks up. "Hey, Sam," he says with a chuckle.

Sam smiles back. "Hey, Clint. Good to see you too," he says.

"Let's get back to STAR Labs. We need to talk," Barry says cheerfully.

"Yeah, we do," Sam says seriously.

Hearing the change in tone, Barry grows serious, nods, then turns to Cisco and says, "Cisco. Breach us to STAR Labs." Without question, Cisco opens a breach to STAR Labs.

Moments later, the rest of the team watches as Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Clint walk through a breach into the Cortex. But, they're surprised when Sam follows them through.

"Barry, who is this?" Iris asks cautiously.

Barry's mask retracts, and with a big smile on his face, he says, "Everybody, this is Sam Wilson. Aka the Falcon. He's one of the Avengers, and back on Earth-99, was one of my best friends!"

Everyone looks at Sam for a few moments before Joe walks forward. "Welcome. It's a pleasure to meet you," Joe says.

"You too, Joe," Sam says. He then chuckles at the look of surprise and says, "Barry talked about you a lot. It wasn't hard to tell who you are." That brings a smile to Joe's face.

"Why have you come to this Earth?" Sherloque asks.

Sam grows serious and turns to look at Barry. "Barry, we've got a situation on Earth-99. There was an alien attack in New York. The aliens took Tony and a guy called Dr. Strange," Sam says.

Everyone looks stunned. "Dr. Strange?!" Barry asks in alarm.

"Yeah, you know him?" Sam asks in confusion.

"He came to our Earth a year ago. He's a friend," Barry explains.

Sam looks surprised, but continues on. "We got a call from Banner. He returned to Earth right before the attack, and was in New York when it happened. He called Steve with the phone Steve sent Tony, and said that more of these aliens are going after Vision, and apparently they want his Stone," he explains.

A chill runs down Barry's spine. During his brief return to Earth-1 after Ilan's defeat to talk to Barry, he had confirmed to Barry that Vision's stone was the Mind Stone. It's immediately clear to him that whoever these aliens are aren't just targeting Earth. They're targeting the Infinity Stones.

"Alright. I'll head back with you right away," Barry says.

"Barry, you can't leave! We need you here to stop Cicada!" Iris protests. In secret, she doesn't want to give Barry a chance to see Wanda again. Her attempts to move on from Barry had failed. With Barry having spent a little over 2 years on Earth-1, he had started to seem more at home, and Iris had begun to have hope that he would stay, and she would get him back after all.

"Call Wally. Call Jesse or Jay. H***, call Bucky and Team Arrow. They can come help you. This takes precedence. Dr. Strange and Vision are guardians of two of the Infinity Stones. And I'm sure you remember me telling you about them," Barry says.

Everyone freezes, instantly realizing the gravity of the situation. After a few moments, Joe says, "Go, Barry. They need you on Earth-99. Go. We'll make do here."

"And don't worry. I'll be staying," Clint says.

"Clint-" Barry starts to protest, thinking it would be good for him to go to.

But Clint quickly cuts him off. "No, kid. This team needs as much help as it can get, especially people who aren't metahumans. You'll be much more help to Steve than me. Just go, and I'll stay here. It'll be okay," he says.

Barry and Clint just look at each other for a moment, then Barry nods. He then turns to Sam and says, "Alright. Let's go."

Sam nods, then turns and uses the extrapolator to open a breach. Iris is about to protest again, not caring too much about keeping her true intentions hidden, but Barry races himself and Sam through the breach.

The team stares after them, wishing them well in their hearts, except Iris. She hopes desperately that somehow Barry and Wanda won't have to cross paths while he's over on Earth-99.

* * *

(Earth-99)

Steve and Natasha look to their right as a breach opens up. Then, there's a streak of lightning, and Barry and Sam are standing next to them.

"Barry!" Natasha cries as she gives him a hug. Barry is surprised for a second, then smiles and hugs Natasha back.

"Good to see you too, Natasha," Barry says.

They hug for another moment, then release each other and Barry turns to Steve. "Hey, Cap," he says.

"Barry," Steve says with a smile before giving him a hug.

Barry grins brightly, feeling very happy to be back with his friends of Earth-99. But, when he and Steve separate, he grows more serious. He looks right at Steve, then asks, "Alright. Sam told me the situation. How are we going to find Vision?"

"I have an idea. But first, do you want to go find your wife?" he says with a grin.

Barry freezes, it now hitting him that he can see Wanda again. He stands there for a few moments before he manages to push his emotions down. He takes a deep breath as he says, "No. I want to see her more than you can imagine. But first priority is Vision. If we don't find him soon, we're in a ton of trouble. Once we find Vision, then I'll go find her."

Steve nods, trying to keep a straight face, but inwardly feeling very proud of Barry. He knows that the Barry he first met in Sokovia would not have hesitated to go after Wanda. The Barry before him knows that sometimes things take priority over seeing family.

"Alright. Let's get to work. The sooner we find Vision, the sooner you can go see your wife," Steve says. Barry nods, then follows the team out of the building and onto the Quinjet, ready to go.

* * *

**I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I skipped the battle in New York itself because I didn't change anything, so I felt I'd just cut it to save room in the chapter.**

**So, for those of you wondering, I decided to include the little thing with Iris not being over Barry because, let's be honest, she probably wouldn't be. And, obviously, her last wish as Barry went back to Earth-99 isn't going to come true. Barry will reunite with Wanda very soon.**

**I originally was going to post this tomorrow, after tonight's episode of the Flash comes out and I could use it for inspiration. Instead, I just wrote the fight against Cicada based off what I've seen from the trailers for the episode. All I will say on that side is that Cicada is not done with. Her final defeat is still pending.**

**I will post the next chapter soon. It's already almost done, so it should be up tomorrow or the day after. It'll be one I'm sure you're waiting for.**

**Alright. That's it. Please review and give me your feedback, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Guardians

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**Glad you all have been enjoying this so far. Think you'll really enjoy this. May not be too long of a chapter, but should be good. BTW, just to avoid confusion between Spider-Man and Star Lord, I'm going to refer to Star Lord as Quill, and Spider Man as Peter. Also, FYI, I'm going to refer to the _Benatar_'s super fast travelling as "hyperspace", just for fun and as a nod to Star Wars.**

**First, to address something I have been asked in multiple reviews, so I'm just going to clarify. Wanda and Vision are NOT having an affair. Wanda is not the kinds of person to cheat on her husband, even after being separated for so long. The reason for Cisco's vibe at their wedding back in _Worlds Collide, Heroes Clash_, and why Tony said Vision disappeared in the last chapter, will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest 1: **Some of the Avengers may go to different Earths after Thanos is defeated, but not all of them. Ross will show up again, but I don't think I'll have him do this.

**the mysterious Mr.E**: That is an interesting idea, but it doesn't fit with the current plan I have. As for including Supergirl and the Legends, they will show up soon. I have not watched a single episode of Black Lightning, and know nothing about him, so I don't have any plans to include him anytime soon.

**Guest 2**: I chose to have Cicada attack CCPD since the trailer for last night's episode showed it, and I thought it was a good time to bring in Sam.

**Flash 217**: Oliver will face Thanos again. As for Eitri making him a new weapon: you'll have to wait. I do not plan to change the location of the Soul Stone. I have a few candidates for Oliver's new love interest already, though your idea of having him join the Guardians is an interesting one. Wolverine will make an appearance in this story, but just a cameo. As for your question regarding the last story of the MACU, I can't tell you. I myself haven't even figured out when I'm going to end the MACU. But, I will tell you that the end of the Thanos arc will not even be the halfway point. I intend to continue the MACU for quite a while.

* * *

Chapter 3- The Guardians

Amidst the calm of space, a single ship races in the direction of the _Statesman_'s distress signal. It's the _Benatar_.

On board, Peter Quill is singing along to the song "Rubberband Man". In his seat next to Quill's, Rocket yawns before asking loudly, "Why are we doing this again?"

"It's a distress signal, Rocket. Someone could be dying," Gamora says.

"I get that, but...why are we doing it?" Rocket asks.

"Because we're nice," Quill responds. He then looks at Rocket with a grin and adds, "And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our effort."

"Which isn't the point," Gamora butts in.

"Which isn't the point," Quill repeats before adding, "I mean, if he doesn't pony up…"

"We take his ship," Drax finishes.

"B-b-b-bingo!" Quill says. Gamora looks back at him reproachfully, and he tries to dismiss it.

"We are arriving," Mantis calls from behind Quill.

"Alright, Guardians. Let's not forget, this could be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces," Quill says. He then hears beeping from behind him, and looks back to where Groot is sitting, playing an old video game he found on the ship.

"Groot, put that thing away now. I don't want to tell you again," Quill says. When Groot doesn't listen, he turns around again and calls, "Groot!"

"I am Groot!" Groot responds in a stereotypical snotty teenager tone, drawing exclamations from most of the rest of the team.

"You got some acorns on you, kid," Quill says.

Rocket, in an irritated tone, turns around to face Groot and says, "Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total d-hole. Now keep this up, and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!"

As Rocket finishes, Quill sees they're almost there, so he pulls back on the throttles. The _Benatar_ slows down, then drops out of hyperspace, right into the middle of a debris field.

The Guardians look around, stunned, at the sight before them. Spaceship debris and bodies float around the _Benatar_, evidence to a great catastrophe.

"OMG," Quill whispers.

As the team looks around, Gamora lowers her head a bit. A nasty feeling is creeping up on her about who the culprit might be.

"Looks like we're not getting paid," Rocket says.

Suddenly, a body hits the windscreen, drawing cries of surprise from everybody. Rocket yells, "Wipers! Wipers! Get it off!"

Suddenly, something else hits the windscreen. They quickly realize it's a man in a tattered green outfit. More than that, he's conscious, thanks to the mask on his face. He motions with his hand several times, asking for them to get him inside.

The Guardians hurry, and manage to get the man inside. To their surprise, he brings the body that hit the windscreen with him.

As the man gets his mask off, he collapses to the ground, heaving. Gamora kneels down next to him, concerned. "Are you alright?" she asks.

Panting, the man says, "I've been out there too long. My air supply was running out."

"Drax, get him something to drink!" Gamora orders. Drax hurries to find a drink.

As Gamora gets the conscious man to a seat, Quill, Mantis, and Rocket examine the seemingly dead man, who is now lying on a table. Quill checks for the man's pulse, and his eyes widen. "This guy's still alive! How the ****?" he exclaims.

"He's Asgardian," the conscious man pants. This draws some looks.

A moment later, Drax returns with a drink. Gamora helps the man drink, and once he's finished, his breathing has eased up.

"Thank you," the man says before moving to stand by his unconscious friend.

"Can you wake him up?" he asks.

Quill nods, then looks to Mantis and says, "Wake him up."

Mantis nods, then bends down over his head. She lowers her hand to his forehead, and her antennae glow as she says, "Wake."

Suddenly, he surges up from the table, causing the rest of the Guardians to draw their weapons. The first man, however, hurries up to him and rests a hand on his shoulder. "Thor! Thor! It's alright. We're safe," he says.

He turns to the man, gasping a few times, then looks back at the Guardians. "Who the **** are they?" he asks.

The man turns to face them. "Thank you for rescuing us. My name is Oliver Queen. This is Thor. Now, who are you?"

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy," Quill says.

"Well, then. You may be just what we need. The universe is in danger," Oliver says.

* * *

(Short while later)

Oliver and Thor slowly sip on some soup the Guardians have provided for them, having just finished explaining what happened with Thanos' attack.

From her spot at a viewport, Gamora says, "The entire time I knew Thanos, he only had one goal. To bring balance to the universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet. Massacre by massacre."

"Including my own," Drax adds.

"Makes Malcolm Merlyn look like a little prankster," Oliver mutters. Quill looks at Oliver, finding it surprising that he's so unfazed by someone being as evil as Thanos.

Turning around and moving to rejoin the group, Gamora says, "If he gets all six Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers. Like this," finishing by snapping her fingers to emphasize the point.

"You seem to know a great deal about Thanos," Thor muses.

"Gamora is the daughter of Thanos," Drax adds.

Both Thor and Oliver look up at Gamora, who looks ashamed. It's clear to Oliver that she views Thanos the same way Thea views Malcolm. As someone she is ashamed to be related to.

Thor doesn't seem to think the same way. He stands up and angrily says, "Your father killed my brother."

Thor stalks over to Gamora. "Easy, Thor," Oliver cautions, standing up just to be ready in case Thor lashes out.

Quill steps forward to defend her and tries to calm Thor down. "Adopted father, actually. And she hates him as much as you do," he says.

Thor looks at her for a few moments before resting a hand on Gamora's shoulder and saying, "Families can be tough. Before my father died, he told me I had a half-sister that he imprisoned in Hel. And then she returned him and stabbed me in the eye, so, I had to kill her."

Oliver almost snorts in amusement at that. Thinking about that really makes him put his problems with his family in perspective.

Quill moves to say something, but before he can, Oliver stands up. "Thanks again for rescuing us. But we need to be going," he says.

"Why?" Quill asks.

Thor looks at Oliver and nods, then heads toward the_ Benatar_'s pod. "I need your pod," he says.

"Why?" Quill asks.

"Because, I need to leave so I can stop Thanos," Thor says, as if it's obvious.

"If we're going to stop him, we need to find out where he's going next," Gamora says.

"Knowhere," Thor says.

Oliver feels confused, not having heard of that place yet. Mantis pipes up and says, "He must be going somewhere."

Quill steps forward and asks, "No. No. Knowhere?" He then looks at Mantis and says, "It's a place. We've been there. It sucks." He then looks back at Thor, who is taking some of the food out of a cabinet and protests, "Hey, that's our food."

"Not anymore," Thor replies without even looking at Quill.

"We'll send you a check," Oliver says, drawing a look from Quill.

"Thor, why would he go to Knowhere?" Gamora asks.

"Because for years, the Reality Stone's been safely stored there with a man called the Collector," Thor responds.

Oliver rolls his eyes. The Collector, he has heard of. Only because the Grandmaster has mentioned him. "Really, Thor?" he asks.

Quill seems to share Oliver's opinion of the Collector. "If it's with the Collector, then it's not safe. Only an idiot would give that man a Stone," he says.

"Or a genius," Thor replies.

"How do you know he's not going for one of the other Stones?" Gamora asks.

Thor turns back to the group. "There are six Stones out there. Thanos already has the Power Stone, because he stole it last week, when he decimated Xandar," he says. The Guardians look around at each other, stunned.

"He stole the Space Stone from us when he attacked our ship and slaughtered half the Asgardians aboard," Oliver adds.

"And the Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers," Thor continues, even though Oliver still wants to go to Earth, hoping that Barry might still be there.

"Avengers?" Quill interrupts, confused.

"Earth's mightiest heroes," Thor explains.

"Like Kevin Bacon?" Mantis asks.

Oliver face palms and sighs as Thor says, "He may be on the team. I don't know. I haven't been there in a while."

Thor pauses for a second, then continues, "As for the Soul Stone, well, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore Thanos can't get it. Therefore, he's going to Knowhere. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone."

"Then we have to go to Knowhere now," Gamora says.

"Wrong. Where we have to go is Nidavellir," Thor says.

"That's a made up word," Drax butts in.

"All words are made up," Thor says as he picks up a backpack.

Rocket climbs onto the table Thor was on. "Nidavellir is real? Seriously?" he asks before saying excitedly, "I mean, that place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe. I would very much like to go there please!"

"The rabbit is correct, and clearly the smartest among you," Thor says cheerfully.

"Rabbit?" Rocket asks.

"Actually, he's a racoon, Thor," Oliver pipes up.

"I'm not a racoon!" Rocket shouts. Oliver raises an eyebrow.

"Then what are you?" Oliver asks.

"Not a racoon!" Rocket replies hotly. Oliver shakes his head, grinning.

"We have to go. Only Eitri the Dwarf can make the weapon I need," Thor says before looking at Rocket and saying, "I assume you're the captain, sir."

"You're very perceptive," Rocket replies.

"You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me and Queen on our quest to Nidavellir?" Thor asks. Oliver looks at Thor with his raised eyebrow, this being the first he's heard of this quest.

Rocket smirks and says, "Let me just ask the captain. Oh, wait a second, it's me! Yeah. I'll go."

"Wonderful," Thor says with a smile before heading towards the pod. Oliver follows him towards the pod.

"Umm, except, I'm the captain," Quill protests.

"Quiet," Thor says.

"And that's my backpack," Quill protests further.

"Go sit down," Rocket tells him.

Raising his voice, Quill says, "Look, this is my ship. And I'm not going to…"

"You don't need to. We're going without you," Oliver cuts him off.

Quill stops for a moment, kinda glaring at Oliver, before asking, "Wait. What kinda-what-what kinda weapon are we talking about here?"

"The Thanos-killing kind," Thor responds.

"Don't you think that we should all have a weapon like that?" Quill asks.

"No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies would crumble while your minds collapsed into madness," Thor responds.

"Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?" Rocket asks.

"A little bit, yeah," Thor replies as Oliver gives Rocket the look. Rocket is a little too violent, but at the same time, Oliver kinda likes him.

"If we don't go to Knowhere and Thanos retrieves another Stone, he'll be too powerful to stop," Gamora says.

"He already is," Thor says.

"Thanks, Captain Sunshine," Oliver says in a low voice.

"Look, I got it figured out. We got two ships, and a large assortment of morons. So, me and Groot will go with the pirate angel and archer here, and the morons will go the Knowhere to try and stop Thanos," Rocket says before asking, "Cool?"

"So cool," Thor says before he turns and walks into the pod. Oliver follows him. After a brief exchange with Quill, Rocket enters the pod too, with Groot following him, still playing the video game.

"I bid you farewell and good luck, morons," Thor says. Oliver smirks a bit at that, right before Rocket drops the shield back down over the front of the pod, and then the pod drops out of the ship. Once the pod is clear, the engines fire up, and the pod starts heading off for Nidavellir.

As Oliver sits in his seat, he glances at Thor and thinks to himself, _You better know what you're doing, Thor_.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope this was a good chapter.**

**Next chapter will be up in a day or two, and it is one I am really excited by.**

**Until then, review, and stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4- Reunions

**Alright. Here we go. Chapter 4.**

**I hope you like this one. It's gonna be a long one. Let's get to it.**

**Davidscrazy234:** I plan on pairing him up with somebody. Not sure who yet.

**Flash 217: **To answer some of your questions: I do not plan to introduce a new enemy like Galactus, though Galactus will show up in a future story. As for your questions about Nora, she may take part in Far From Home, but not sure yet. She will show up soon though, and I have a specific plan for her. Oliver will be going to Nidavellir with Thor, and then to Earth with him. And no, I have no intention of introducing Alfheim anytime soon. Also, just to tell you. You don't need to leave multiple reviews with the same questions in them.

**mmat: **I may do Oliver/Natasha. I do have plans for more of Team Arrow and Team Flash to come to Earth-1 at some point. Not sure yet about Superman.

* * *

Chapter 4- Reunions

Vision looks out the window as a clap of thunder draws his attention. He looks like a normal human, save for the Mind Stone in his forehead. He's mastered the ability to change his body to look like a normal human.

Suddenly, he fails a pain in his head, coming from the Mind Stone. On the bed, Wanda, who's drinking a cup of hot chocolate while reading the newspaper, looks over at him, having heard a small hiss of pain.

"Vis? Is it the stone again?" she asks.

"It's as if it's speaking to me," he mutters.

Wanda sets down her hot chocolate and walks over to him. "What is it saying?" she asks.

"I'm not sure," he says as she walks up to him, looking concerned. After a moment, he gestures to the Stone and asks, "Can you…?"

Wanda complies, reaching up with her hand and using her powers to try and read the Mind Stone. After a few moments of getting nothing, she sighs and looks up at him. "I just feel you," she says.

Vision looks into her eyes, not saying anything. The silence is getting a bit uncomfortable and Wanda is about to speak again when suddenly cries split the silence. She and Vision hurry into the next room to see two babies, each about a year old, sitting up in their cribs, crying.

Wanda is instantly at her daughter's crib, scooping her up and trying to calm her. "There, there. Mommy's got you," she whispers. It doesn't take more than a few seconds for the little girl to quiet down.

As her daughter quiets down, Wanda turns towards her son's crib, only to see that Vision has already picked him up and is calming him down.

Wanda smiles at the sight. She could not have done this without Vision's help. When she found out she was pregnant, she knew it was going to be difficult, but she had hoped Barry would be back soon. Unfortunately, he didn't, and when she realized she was carrying twins, she started to panic a little bit, knowing that the mission Steve, Sam, and Natasha were on was too important, Clint was on Earth-1, and Scott and T'Challa couldn't help her. Knowing Stark would just throw her back in prison, without regard for the fact she was pregnant, she reached out to Vision, the only person left she could trust, even though she didn't fully trust him after the Civil War, praying he would be able to help her.

To her immense gratitude, he had. Upon hearing her news, he quickly got to work getting her the supplies she needed. Cribs. Clothes. Diapers. And other things, as well as money. By the time the twins were born, she had everything she would need to provide for them for a full month.

Since then, they had established a routine. Every three or four weeks, Vision would come with a new batch of supplies she would need, and would bring money if she had run out. He would usually stay for a day or two to help out with various things like shopping for her and cleaning, and even just babysitting if she needed a day to herself, then he would return to the United States. So far, nobody, including Tony, had any idea what Vision was really doing.

Wanda smiles as she gently rocks her daughter. "Thanks, Vis," she says. Vision just smiles in return as he rocks her son.

Within a minute, the two are back asleep, and Wanda and Vision return them to their cribs. Wanda glances at the clock, and sees it's time for Vision to leave. She quickly calls her neighbor, Emma, over to watch the twins while she escorts Vision to the train station.

The train station is very close to her apartment, so the two just walk, chatting as they go.

As they near the entrance to the train station, Wanda says, "So, there's a 10 AM to Glasgow. It would help get you back tomorrow night."

"What if I miss that train?" Vision asks.

"Well, there's an 11," Wanda says.

"What if I missed all the trains? What if this time I don't go back?" Vision asks.

Wanda looks at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Stark is expecting you back. You can't just stay here," she points out.

"Wanda, even with me coming regularly, you're still struggling to make ends meet and still do everything you need to do. You could use the help. And Stark won't truly miss me. I'd rather have a life here than back in New York. The few days I spend here each month are better than the rest of the time I spend in New York. You mean more to me than anyone else," Vision responds.

Wanda feels a little uncomfortable. She's been very grateful to have Vision's help the last year and a half. But, at the same time, she's been worried that Vision has been developing feelings for her. The fact that Vision had already stayed an extra day this time made her a little more sure of that, and earlier that day she had actually almost asked for Vision to leave because she was getting uncomfortable. And even though it's been two years since she last saw Barry, she intends to keep waiting for him.

"Vis-" she starts, not quite sure what to say, but then notices something in the shop they're standing in front of.

Vision, worried he pushed too far, says, "I-I'm sorry if I overstepped…" He trails off as he sees her looking into the shop. Turning around, he sees she's looking at a news report on the television. The report is about an alien attack on New York, and that Tony is missing.

"What are they?" Wanda asks, almost to herself.

"What the Stone was warning me about," Vision says, now very serious.

They watch the report for a few more seconds before Vision turns to her and says, "I have to go."

Wanda turns to him, now concerned. "No, Vision. Vision, if you're right, and the Stone was warning you about them...then maybe going isn't the best idea," she protests, worried this may be too much even for him to handle alone.

Vision looks at her and says, "Wanda, I…" He's suddenly cut off by a blade that sprouts from his stomach.

Vision screams in pain as Wanda screams, "Vision!"

The culprit is revealed to be Corvus Glaive. He flings Vision off his glaive, and sends him rolling down the street. Corvus then turns to Wanda, who glares at him and readies an energy blast. But, before she can release it, Proxima Midnight lands behind her and fires a blast of energy from her spear, knocking Wanda flying through a window in a shop across the street.

Corvus and Proxima stalk towards Vision. Corvus forces Vision onto his back then starts trying to pry the Mind Stone from Vision's forehead. Vision screams in pain, while Corvus smiles sadistically.

Wanda quickly recovers from the attack from Proxima, and leaps into the window sill. She sends two energy blasts at Corvus and Proxima, knocking them flying back. She then uses her powers to lift Vision into the air, then takes flight herself. She flies over to a courtyard adjacent to the street they were on, pulling Vision along behind her. She has a bit of a rough landing, but quickly spins around and uses her powers to cushion Vison's fall. She then uses her powers to draw him under one of the arches on the side of the courtyard.

"The blade. It stopped me from phasing," Vision gasps as Wanda tries to help him out of sight.

"Is that even possible?" she asks as she sets him down against the wall and examines the wound.

"It isn't supposed to be. My systems are failing," Vision gasps as Wanda starts using her powers to try and close the wound. Vision gives a single chuckle and says, "I guess I should've left yesterday after all." Wanda looks up at him and smiles reassuringly.

A noise off to the side draws their attention. They turn their heads, right as Corvus Glaive grabs Vision and leeps out of the passage and back into the courtyard.

"Vis!" Wanda cries out. She is about to go after him when she hears noise behind her. Glancing back as she takes shelter behind a pillar, she sees Proxima Midnight land in the courtyard behind her, adjacent to the first. She peeks out from behind the pillar a second later, only for Proxima Midnight to nearly stab her in the head. Proxima leaps into full view and strikes at Wanda with her spear, which Wanda barely manages to block with her powers.

Wanda is completely on the defensive, desperately trying to block or deflect Proxima's strikes. Their fight carries them out into the courtyard.

As Wanda blocks a strike from the other end of Proxima's spear, the one that's a blade instead of three prongs, she hears Vision's scream from the roof of a neighboring building. Desperate to save her friend, Wanda leans back and uses her powers to throw Proxima into a bus behind her. She then uses her powers to fly up to the roof of the building, where she finds Corvus Glaive again trying to use his glaive to pry the Mind Stone from Vision's forehead.

Corvus senses her presence, and turns to face her. She growls, "Get away from him," then uses her powers to blast Corvus into the clock tower behind him. She then hurries over to Vision, grabs him, and uses her powers to lift the two into the air. She starts trying to fly away, but down on the ground, Proxima sees them and fires a blast of energy from her spear. The blast hits them and knocks them apart, sending them tumbling down towards the train station. Wanda manages to use her powers to pull Vision close to her, then covers the two of them in a layer of energy to try and cushion their fall.

The two crash through the roof of the train station, and hit the ground on one of the platforms. The impact is more than the shield can completely absorb, and the two break apart. They tumble across the platform, crying in pain, before finally coming to a stop.

Wanda struggles to regain her feet, and sees Vision lying against the fence separating the main platform from the area right next to the tracks. She hurries over to him. "Hurry! Come on! You gotta get up! Come on!" she says frantically, knowing they have to hurry before the aliens find them.

She gets Vision up into a sitting position, but then he grabs her hand and looks her right in the eyes. "Please. Please leave. You must. For the sake of your children," he says.

"I don't abandon my friends," she says firmly.

"Wanda, please," Vision pleads with her. But anything more he could say is cut off when Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight crash through the roof, landing about 10 yards away.

Wanda slowly stands and turns to face them as a train begins passing through the station. Corvus and Proxima ready their weapons as Wanda begins to gather energy in her palms, ready to unleash her full powers on them.

Suddenly, Proxima looks at something behind Wanda. Curious, Wanda turns and sees the train passing by. But, on the other side of the tracks, in brief instances where she can see between the cars, she can see a dark figure. Soon, the train passes, and everyone can clearly see the man standing on the other side of the tracks.

Proxima narrows her eyes as she throws her spear at the man. But, with relative ease, the man dodges the spear and catches it. Proxima takes a step back, thrown by this. The man then steps into the light, revealing himself to be Steve Rogers.

Both Wanda and Vision look at Steve in relief. Then, a sound draws everyone's attention. They all turn just in time to see Sam fly up and throw his legs out in front of him, slamming his feet into Proxima's chest and knocking her flying through a kiosk, then circles back around for another pass, launching several small drones at Corvus. Corvus blocks them, but doesn't see Natasha rushing towards him.

Steve throws Proxima's spear to Natasha, who easily catches it and races towards Corvus, who now spots Natasha. He takes a swing at her, but she ducks under it. He tries to turn around and strike her again, but she ducks under the blow and drives the spear into his stomach. Corvus cries out in pain, right before Natasha pulls the spear out and kicks him right in the chest, causing him to lose his grip on the glaive and fall back.

The spear is suddenly yanked out of Natasha's grip and flies back towards Proxima, who is racing to rejoin the fight. However, Steve grabs the fallen glaive and uses it to block the spear. For several seconds, he and Proxima struggle against each other before Steve forces the spear up. Proxima then flips over his head before attacking Steve. Natasha jumps into the fight with her staffs, now combined into one.

For several tense seconds, Steve and Natasha block Proxima's blows. Then, they suddenly leap back, putting some distance between them and her. Proxima is confused for a split second. Then, all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning streaks in and starts circling her. Proxima spins around, trying to find a target. Suddenly, her spear is yanked out her hands, right before lightning hits her in the chest and knocks her tumbling back next to Corvus.

Looking up, Proxima sees Barry, dressed in the Iron Flash suit, standing in front of Steve and Natasha, her spear in his hand. He quickly vibrates his hand and uses it sever the two ends of the spear.

Several yards away, Wanda's eyes go as wide as saucers and start to fill with tears, and her hand flies up to her mouth in shock. After two years, Barry is finally back.

Sam swoops in and lands next to Barry, pulling out his pistols. Realizing they're now outmatched, Proxima looks down at Corvus and demands, "Get up."

"I can't," Corvus responds.

"We don't want to kill you. But we will," Natasha says.

"You'll never get the chance again," Proxima taunts before pressing a button that causes them to be beamed up to their Q-ship overhead. Corvus' glaive is yanked out of Steve's hand and flies up after them. The Q-ship then flies away once they're aboard.

Barry, Steve, Natasha, and Sam watch the ship fly off. Then, the silence is broken by a scream of, "BARRY!"

They all turn to see Wanda, in tears, running right at Barry. When she reaches him, she grabs his head, pulls him to her, and kisses him for all she's worth. Barry smiles against her lips as he returns the kiss.

Steve, Sam, and Natasha smile as they watch the two year overdue reunion. After a few moments, Wanda pulls back, and, with tears streaming down her face, cries, "Barry! It's you! Oh, I've missed you! I...I thought I might never see you again!"

Barry smiles as his mask retracts and he says, "I told you when I proposed. I'll come always come home to you." Wanda lets out a sob and buries her face in his shoulder, crying with joy at finally being reunited with her husband.

Deciding to give the couple a minute to themselves, Steve, Sam, and Natasha walk over to Vision. Sam helps him to his feet, throwing Vision's arm around his shoulder. Vision looks at Steve and smiles. "Thank you, Captain," he says in a soft voice.

Steve smiles as he nods, then says, "We need to get you to the jet."

The four then approach Barry and Wanda. As they do, Wanda finally manages to lift her head off Barry's shoulder. She looks him right in the eyes and says in a choked up voice, "I missed you so much."

Barry, tearing up a bit himself, smiles comfortingly and whispers, "I know. I missed you too. I wanted to come back to you so bad. But I couldn't. Too many lives were at risk. But I promise you now, nothing will ever separate us again like that."

Wanda lets out a choked up laugh and says, "I'll hold you to that." She then kisses him again.

When they separate, both of them look at the other four. "Hey, guys. Thanks for helping me find her," Barry says.

They all smile at him, before Steve says, "We need to hurry. Vision's hurt bad. We need to get him to the jet."

"Okay. Barry and I need to go back to my apartment first to get something," Wanda says. Barry looks down at her in confusion, thereby missing the knowing glances Steve and the others exchange.

"Why?" Barry asks.

"I have some things back at my apartment I can't leave without," Wanda says.

Barry smiles, then picks Wanda up bridal style, causing her to giggle. "Well, give me directions, and I'll have us there in a second," he says cheerfully.

Wanda smiles and gives him the directions to her apartment. She pauses for a second, then says, "Stop outside the apartment first." He looks a little confused, but after 2 years, he is not about argue with his wife. So, he just smiles and races off.

Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Vision all look at each other, smiling happily. "I wish I could be there when she shows him," Natasha says.

"It's not too late to text her and ask her to get it on video," Sam suggests only half-jokingly.

Steve chuckles, then says, "Come on. We gotta get Vision to the jet. This is gonna be a special moment. Let's let them have this moment to themselves. Even if it would be amazing to see." They all nod, and start heading towards the Quinjet, feeling very happy for Barry.

* * *

(Wanda's apartment building)

Barry comes to a stop outside Wanda's apartment and sets her down. She giggles a bit and says, "Oh, I've missed that," before giving him a kiss.

Barry chuckles, then asks, "Why did you want me to stop outside the apartment?"

Wanda smiles, then says, "You'll see. Just...wait out here for a minute." She kisses him again, then opens her door and walks into the apartment.

Barry stands out in the hall, wondering what on Earth is going on. He has never known Wanda to be this secretive, and makes him wonder what she's hiding. He knows it must be good, or she wouldn't be so cheerful.

The door opens, and Barry is ready to ask her what's going on. But, the woman who walks out of the apartment is not Wanda.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm Emma. Wanda's neighbor. She's waiting for you inside," she says with a smile. She then turns and walks over to her own apartment.

Barry looks at the door, feeling very confused. He slowly walks into the apartment, wondering what is going on. "Wanda?" he calls out quietly.

"I'm in here," Wanda's voice calls back softly from one of the rooms off the hall. Barry walks to the doorway and turns into the room.

As soon as he sees what's in the room, he stops short. Because the room looks like a nursery. And Wanda is sitting in an armchair, holding two sleeping babies, a boy and a girl, who appear to be about a year old.

Barry stands there, frozen, for at least a minute. His mouth can't even open as he stares at the two babies in his wife's lap. Finally, Wanda gently says, "Barry."

The sound of her voice snaps him out of it. He opens his mouth, but it takes him another second before he stammers, "W-Wanda. Are...are they…?"

Wanda beams at him, tears running down her face, and nods. "Yes. They are. Barry, come meet your son and daughter," she whispers.

Barry remains frozen in place for a few more second. When he does start walking, he feels like his body is acting on its own accord, he's still so stunned. Finally, he drops to his knees in front of Wanda.

He examines them, just taking in the sight of them, hardly able to believe that these two beautiful babies are his children. Finally, he manages to ask, "How old are they?"

"About 16 ½ months. I gave birth on New Years day last year," Wanda answers.

Barry sits there for another moment before tears start to flow. "I can't believe I missed this. Your first pregnancy. The birth of our first children. I'm supposed to be there for you through it all, and I missed it all," he says in a choked up voice.

"Barry. It's okay. I know the only way you wouldn't return to me is if Central City was in danger. I know you probably couldn't even count the number of lives you've saved since I last saw you. I don't blame you for not being there. I only care that you're here now. And we can always have more children," Wanda says.

Barry looks at her, wanting to protest, but can see it in her eyes that she has forgiven him. So, he looks back at his son and daughter, and asks, "What are their names?"

Wanda beams as she answers, "Stephen Pietro Allen and Nora Caitlin Allen."

Barry looks at Wanda in surprise, then down at Nora, then back at Wanda. "You named her for my mother?" he asks.

"Yes. I thought it was appropriate," Wanda says.

Barry looks at Nora, his gaze fixed on her. Seeing his expression, Wanda asks, "Would you like to hold her?"

Barry looks at Wanda, surprised. "Really?" he asks.

Wanda chuckles softly. "You're her father. Of course," she says.

Barry looks at Nora for a moment before reaching out and taking her. Right then, Nora wakes up. She looks around, and her eyes fixate on Barry. To his surprise, she smiles, makes a few noises, and reaches her arms out to him.

"I've shown them photos and videos of you often, so that they'd recognize you when you came back," Wanda explains.

Barry looks at her, tears still in his eyes, then down at Nora. "Hey, Nora. I'm your daddy," he whispers. Nora giggles in response.

As he looks at her, then over at Stephen, Barry feels an incredible feeling of love that he has never felt before. The love of a parent. In that moment, he knows he would die anything for these two. For his children.

Looking at Stephen for a second, he smiles and looks up at Wanda. "Did you name him after Cap?" he asks.

Wanda giggles a bit. "Yes, I did. I felt, that with how much he has helped both of us, and how big a part of our life he's been, he deserved it," she says.

The two sit there for a few moments, then Wanda says, "I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking of making Steve their godfather, and maybe making either Natasha or Kara their godmother."

Barry grins. "I'd agree with your choice, but Cisco made me promise him he'd be our future child's godfather," he says.

Wanda giggles a bit. "Well, like I said, we can always have more children. So, he can always get another chance," she says. They both laugh softly.

After a moment, Wanda says, "We should probably go meet the team. They're waiting for us."

"They can wait. I want to enjoy this moment," Barry says, still entranced by his daughter resting in his lap.

Wanda smiles as she watches Barry with Nora. This is the night she has been dreaming of ever since the twins were born. Even with new enemies coming after them, and Vision badly hurt, right now, in this moment, everything is perfect.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope I did a good job with this chapter, and that it wasn't too long, even if it may be the longest chapter of any fanfiction I've ever written.**

**I knew I wanted to do the scene with Wanda and Vision getting attacked, but Wanda's obviously married to Barry. So, I felt that having Vision being Wanda's supplier of sorts would be a good way to make it make sense as to why he was in Scotland.**

**I'm going to confirm this right now. I actually came up with the concept of this chapter back when I was still writing Worlds Collide, Heroes Clash, and the reason I had Barry go back to Earth-1 and Wanda stay behind was because it would set up this chapter. I just liked the idea of their reunion and Barry meeting his children too much to pass up.**

**I have gone over many name combinations since I first thought of this chapter. It wasn't until I was writing this chapter that I finally decided on the names I did. I did consider all the suggestions, but I eventually decided on these two. I chose Caitlin for Nora's middle name in part because it felt like a nice choice, and because Stephen was named for two people from Earth-99, I thought it would be appropriate for Nora to be named for two people from Earth-1.**

**Also, just FYI. I'll let you all decide who their godparents will be. Candidates for godfather are Steve, Clint or Cisco. Candidates for godmother are Natasha, Kara, or Caitlin. Cast your votes in a review. I'll only consider the listed candidates. I'll announce the winners in the next chapter.**

**I am going to take a break from this story for at least a week, maybe more. I have been kind of neglecting my other stories to focus on the Worlds Collide series, so I'm going to take a break to focus on them for a little bit.**

**Until next time, please review and tell me what you thought, and stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5- Back Home

**Hey, everybody. I'm back.**

**This chapter may not be as good as the last one, but it will feature a confrontation I'm sure you have all been hoping for, though I'm sure it won't be as epic as you imagined.**

**Also, the winners of the vote for godparents of Nora and Stephen will be announced in this chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Back Home

Natasha continues to examine Vision's wound, trying to get a good idea of how bad it is.

"Where are they? We need to leave," Sam asks out loud.

"Be patient, Sam. I think we can afford to give them a little time to themselves," Natasha without looking at him.

Right then, before Sam can say anything more, the team can hear somebody land outside the Quinjet. A moment later, Barry and Wanda walk in, with Barry holding Nora and Wanda holding Stephen. The pure joy on Barry's face makes them all smile.

"How'd he react?" Natasha asks Wanda.

Wanda beams. "As I expected," she replies, bringing smiles to everybody's faces.

Barry then looks at Wanda. She looks back at him and nods. Barry then looks at his teammates, who are looking at him curiously.

"Wanda and I had a discussion while we were in her apartment...regarding godparents. She told me she hadn't wanted to choose until she could talk to me about it. We had a talk, and we made a decision," Barry says. He then looks at Steve and says, "Steve, Wanda and I would be honored if you would agree to be Nora's godfather."

Steve smiles broadly. "It would be my genuine pleasure," he says.

Wanda then looks at Natasha and says, "And Nat, would you be Stephen's godmother?"

Natasha beams at the thought. She quickly replies, "Yes, I will. Now, let me hold my new godson." Wanda laughs a bit before handing Stephen to Natasha, who smiles down at him.

"Who are your other choices? Clint, maybe?" Sam asks.

"No, not Clint. He's already going to basically be their grandpa. No, we planned on asking my friend Caitlin to be Nora's godmother and Cisco to be Stephen's godfather," Barry explains.

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "I have to be a godparent to this kid with Ramon?" she asks sarcastically.

"Hey! He's been my best friend for years! Be nice!" Barry says with a smirk. Natasha laughs cheerfully in response.

Steve smiles. From what he's heard, Caitlin would make a good godmother.

"Alright. We need to get going. We can't stay here," Steve says. Everyone nods.

Sam sits down in the pilot's seat and revs up the engines. Within a minute, the Quinjet is in the air and turning towards the west.

"So, where are we heading?" Barry asks as he tickles Nora, making her giggle.

"Home," Steve responds.

* * *

(A few hours later)

It's late afternoon in New York. Rhodey has been waiting patiently for the team to return. Unfortunately, he's having to deal with someone who has grown to dislike over the last few years.

He's standing the conference room, watching a hologram of Secretary Ross and some of his aides.

"Still no word from Vision, then?" Ross demands.

"Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh," Rhodey responds.

"On a stolen Quinjet with four of the world's most wanted criminals," Ross adds.

"You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that. Right, sir?" RHodey responds harshly.

"OMG, Rhodes. Your talent for horse**** rivals my own," Ross says snidely.

"You know, if it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here," Rhodey snaps back.

Ross stands up and walks around the table so he's closer to Rhodey and says, "I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel."

Rhodey glares at Ross and says, "Yeah. And I'm pretty sure I paid for that."

"You having second thoughts?" Ross asks.

"Not anymore," Rhodey responds right as there's the sound of an opening door. Both Rhodey and Ross turn to see Steve and Barry walking into the room, followed by Nat and Sam, the latter supporting Vision. Wanda follows, Nora and Stephen clutched in her arms, but keeping behind Vision and Sam to stay out of Ross' sight.

Ross glares. Not only at the sight of the fugitive Avengers, but the fact that Barry is among them. "Mr. Allen," he says with barely concealed anger.

"Ross," Barry responds icily.

"You dared to come back to this world. Even after what I told you would happen if you did?" Ross demands.

"Yes, because what's going on is bigger than your petty grudge against me Ross. I hate you, Ross. You threw me in prison because apparently being disliked by you is an imprisonable offence. You threw my wife in prison in inhumane conditions. I want so badly to show you what I think of you, but I can't. Earth is under attack, and she just lost one of her best defenders. So I'm here to fight and defend this world. You try and pursue me because of your stupid grudge, I'll fight you too," Barry growls.

"And we stand by him," Steve adds.

Ross glares at Barry with fury before looking at Rhodey and ordering him, "Arrest them."

"All over it," Rhodey responds before raising his hand and deactivating the hologram. Right as he does, Ross looks back at Barry, glaring at him furiously.

"Well, that's a court-martial," Rhodey says. He then smiles at all his former teammates and says, "It's good to see you all again."

Steve smiles and comes over to Rhodey a quick hug. Natasha follows him and gives Rhodey a hug too.

Rhodey then looks at Barry and says, "Good to see you're back, Barry. And congrats on the marriage."

"Thanks, Rhodey," Barry responds, no longer holding his part in the Civil War against Rhodey.

Rhodey looks over at where Sam and Vision are, right as Wanda walks into view. His eyes widen as he sees Nora and Stephen.

"When did this happen?" he asks.

"I got pregnant soon after Steve broke us out of the Raft. They're 16 months old," Wanda says proudly.

Rhodey stands there, very surprised. Then, he starts to smile. "Well, then. Congratulations to you both."

Barry and Wanda both nod appreciatively. Right then, they hear somebody call out, "Hey, guys."

Everybody turns, and, to their surprise, see Bruce walking into the room. "Yeah, I'm back," he says awkwardly.

Everybody looks at him in surprise. Finally, Steve says, "It's good to see you again, Bruce."

"You too, Cap. But we need to talk now," Bruce says urgently.

* * *

The team gathers in another room off of the conference room. Banner describes Thanos and his plan, as well as the attack on the Statesman.

"Were there any survivors?" Barry asks.

"None. We were powerless against him. Even the Hulk couldn't beat Thanos. And his followers, his Children he called them, were very strong. Thor, Heimdall, and a new friend of ours named Oliver Queen, a guy who calls himself the Green Arrow, tried to stand up to them, but they were all beaten," Banner explains sadly.

Barry shoots to his feet, stunned. "WHAT?! Did you say Oliver Queen?!" he shouts. Banner looks at him, taken aback. The others look surprised too, remembering when Barry told them about Oliver.

"Yeah. Why?" Banner asks, a little unnerved by Barry's response.

"Oliver Queen is my friend. My mentor. I'm from another Earth, Earth-1, and so is he. We both got pulled into the vortex that brought me to this Earth," Barry explains.

Recognition flashes across Banner's face. "You're Barry Allen?" he asks.

"Yes. He told you about me?" Barry asks.

"He did. He spoke highly of you. And I'm truly sorry, Barry. But the last I saw him, he had been beaten by one of Thanos' Children, and looked half dead. And I feel confident he couldn't have survived. Thanos would've destroyed the ship as he left, and nobody could've survived that. I'm sorry, Mr. Allen, but your friend is gone," Banner says.

Barry just stares at Banner, stunned. He stumbles back and collapses into his chair. After all he knows Oliver has been through, he finds it hard to imagine that Oliver could be dead. He's already lost so many people. Now Oliver?

Everybody looks at Barry with sympathy. Steve ends up being the one to break the silence.

"Barry, I know what you're feeling better than anyone. And there will be time to mourn later. Right now we need to focus on Thanos, and these two aliens that attacked Wanda and Vision," Steve says gently. Barry looks at Steve for a moment before nodding in agreement.

Sam pulls up a hologram of Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. Wanda briefly explains the two's abilities and fighting styles.

"Well, we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Rhodey asks.

"And they can clearly find us," Wanda adds as she lightly bounces Nora on her knee.

"We need all hands on deck. Where's Clint?" Banner asks.

Natasha looks up from Stephen and says, "After the whole Accords situation, he decided he didnt want to put his family through him being a fugitive. He went over to Earth-1 with Barry."

Banner sighs a bit before he says, "Look. Thanos has the biggest army in the universe. And he is not gonna stop until he gets...Vision's stone."

"Well, then we have to protect it," Barry says.

"No, we have to destroy it," Vision pipes up. Everyone looks at him. He looks back at them before saying, "I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head. About its nature. But also its composition." He then turns to Wanda and walks towards her a few steps as he says, "I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something very similar to it's own signature, then perhaps...its molecular integrity could fail."

Wanda looks appalled as she realizes what Vision is saying. "And you with it! I'm not going to kill you, Vision!"

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it," Vision says.

"I don't care. I wasn't going to abandon you earlier. I'm not going to kill you now!" Wanda says firmly.

"Thanos threatens half the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him," Vision persists.

"But it should. We don't trade lives, Vision," Steve speaks up.

Vision turns to Steve and asks, "Captain, 70 years ago you laid down your life to save how many millions of people? Tell me, why is this any different?"

Banner speaks up. "Because, you might have a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. JARVIS. Ultron. Tony. Me. The Stone. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another."

"So you're saying Vision is more than just the Stone?" Barry questions.

"What I'm saying is that if we remove the Stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts," Banner explains.

"Can we do that?" Natasha asks.

"I probably could, but not here with the time that we have. I'd need help," Banner responds.

"Well, you'd better find some help fast. Ross isn't gonna let you guys just come back. Especially not Barry," Rhodey says.

Steve looks up and says, "I know somewhere." He then pauses for asking, "How do you all feel about taking a trip to Wakanda?"

The team discusses this for a moment, then agrees. The team quickly files out, but Barry doesn't move. Wanda, seeing he's troubled, remains behind and walks over to him.

"Babe?" she asks.

Barry looks at her for a moment, then softly replies, "For so long, I almost thought Oliver was invincible. He was one of my best friends. He was like my mentor. Now he's gone."

Wanda looks at him sympathetically. She then hands Nora to him, which immediately puts a smile on his face.

"Looks like I've found out how to cheer you up from anything," Wanda teases. Barry chuckles as he looks down at his daughter.

Suddenly, a thought comes to him. He looks at Wanda and says, "Do you think it's safe to take Nora and Stephen to Wakanda? Thanos is going to be coming after us again, and I doubt it's just gonna be those two aliens again."

Wanda's expression shifts quickly into one of concern. "You are right," she mutters.

"You think Scott could watch them?" Barry asks.

"He's under house arrest. If we sent Nora and Stephen to him, word would get back to Ross," Wanda points out.

Barry sits there for another second, then looks back at Wanda. "How about I take them back to Earth-1? Clint and the others can protect them, and I think it's fair that Cisco and Caitlin get to meet their godchildren. Once things are done here, I can go get them."

Wanda looks hesitant for a moment, then nods in agreement. "That's a good idea. Let's do it," she says.

Barry nods before standing up and carrying Nora into the other room. "Hey, Nat! Give Stephen to Sam," he calls to Natasha.

Everyone looks confused. "Why?" Natasha asks.

"Because. Me and Sam are gonna take Nora and Stephen to Earth-1. Just to keep them safe until this is resolved," Barry explains.

"Are you sure, Barry?" Natasha asks.

"Yes, Nat," Barry answers. Natasha caves and relinquishes Stephen to Sam. Barry holds out a baby carrier to Sam, who buckles Stephen in as Barry buckles Nora into a second carrier.

Steve tosses his extrapolator to Barry. Barry nods his thanks and says, "We'll be back in a few minutes." He then activates the extrapolator and opens a breach, which he and Sam carefully walk through.

A moment later, the two emerge into the Cortex. Clint is gone, but Joe, Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco are all there. They turn towards the breach at the sound of it opening. Their shock at seeing Barry and Sam is quickly overwhelmed by the shock of seeing Nora and Stephen in their carriers, with Stephen fast asleep.

Silence reigns for a moment before Joe sputters, "B-B-Barry. Who...what...?"

Barry smiles softly. "Everybody. I want you to meet my son and daughter," he says.

Its quiet for a few more moments before Cisco blurts out, "When did Wanda have kids?!"

"Apparently, she got pregnant right after our wedding. She gave birth on New Year's Day last year, so they're 16 months old now," Barry explains.

"Nobody came to tell you?" Iris asks.

"No. They didn't want to distract me," Barry says.

"Why are you bringing them here?" Caitlin asks.

"Because. Some major **** is about to go down on Earth-99. Me and Wanda decided we wanted our children out of harm's way, and the best way to do that was to bring them here," Barry says.

He then holds up Nora a little bit so they can see her better, and says, "This is Nora Caitlin Allen."

Caitlin stumbles back in shock. "You named her after me?" she asks, stunned.

"Wanda did. She felt it went nicely with Nora, and remembered how highly I spoke about you to her. Oh, and, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like you to be her godmother," Barry says with a smile.

Caitlin looks like she's about to pass out. "Really?" she asks in a voice so high it's almost a squeak. Barry just nods.

It takes a few moments before Caitlin manages to get out, "Sure!"

Barry grins as he hands Nora over to Caitlin. Caitlin looks down at her, and is instantly captivated. Joe and Cisco are also starting at her, so everybody misses the look of jealousy that comes over Iris' face.

Barry then takes Stephen's carrier and hands it to Joe. Joe looks down at him and beams.  
"His name is Stephen Pietro Allen. After Captain America and Wanda's twin brother," Barry says. He then looks at Cisco and says, "And Wanda and I would like you to be his godfather."

Cisco looks surprised. Barry smiles and says, "I did tell you when I had kids that you could be godfather, didn't I?"

Cisco laughs before saying, "I'd be honored."

Barry smiles. Then, Caitlin asks, "Wait. Who are their other godparents?"

"Captain America is Nora's godfather. And Natasha is Stephen's godmother," Barry explains. Since Barry had told all of them about the Avengers, they weren't confused as to who he was talking about.

"Barry, we can't stay," Sam says urgently.

Barry nods at him, then faces his team as he says, "Watch over them until this is resolved. I'll be back to get them later." He then gives Nora and Stephen each a quick kiss on the forehead before he turns away, opens a breach with the extrapolator, and he and Sam walk through it.

Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe quickly leave the Cortex, excited to show the rest of the team the two newest additions to Team Flash. In their excitement, they don't realize that Iris hasn't followed them.

In the Cortex, tears of anger and hurt roll down Iris' face. She knew it was a fool's hope that Barry might not see Wanda while back on Earth-99, and she may yet get him back. Now, knowing that he has not only reunited with Wanda, but that he also has two children, she knows that Barry will never come back to her.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**  
**I hope you like what I did with the chapter. I promise this will not be the last confrontation between Ross and Barry.**  
**As for the winners of the godparents vote. Several people said I should do split godparents, so I decided to do that. Steve won overall for godfather, though Cisco came close. Natasha, Caitlin, and Kara all tied actually. I knew I was gonna have Caitlin be Nora's godmother, thanks to her middle name being Caitlin, and eventually I decided on Natasha. Kara will kinda be like their aunt a bit.**  
**Obviously, Iris is upset her hope was shattered. She is not gonna be pleasant about the twins being there.**  
**Next chapter will be up in a few days. Until then, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. And stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6- Old Friends

**Back with another chapter. This one will be a lot shorter than the other chapters. Hope you like it.**

**Also, just to address some reviews. Oliver will be getting anew love interest. And I will confirm she has already been introduced. Won't confirm whether or not she's from Earth-99 or not.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Old Friends

Barry opens the door and walks into the med lab. The rest of the team is getting ready to leave for Wakanda. But, he has to do something before they leave.

Barry slowly walks up to Pietro's bed and looks down at his brother-in-law. Even though it's been three years since Sokovia, Pietro has shown no signs of waking up. His vitals have improved over that time, and his doctors have said they're optimistic about him waking up. But, still, he's shown no sign of waking up.

Barry stops next to his bed. He waits for a few moments before he says, "Hey, Pietro. How are you? Hope being in a coma ain't as bad as it looks."

He pauses for a moment before he says, "Hey, Pietro. Guess what's happened since you've been in your coma? I fell in love with and married your sister, and we have twins. A son and a daughter. You're an uncle. I'm sure you would love them if you were here. Though I'm sure you'd also have something to say about the fact I married your sister." He chuckles a bit at the end.

Again, he pauses before saying more seriously, "I really wish you were here, Pietro. We could really use your help. The whole universe is at risk. We could really use another speedster on our side in the fight against Thanos. I'm sure you'd like a good fight after so long."

He pauses for the longest time yet, then says, "I'll protect your sister, Pietro. I'll make sure we beat Thanos. In return, I hope you'll finally wake up. My kids need their uncle Pietro."

Barry stands there for a few moments before he hears somebody enter the room. He doesn't even look back, knowing who it is. It's confirmed a moment later when a familiar hand slides into his.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Barry asks.

"I do. He's strong. I know he can beat this," Wanda responds.

The couple stand there for a few more moments, then Barry turns to Wanda. "Go on ahead to Wakanda. I need to take a detour on the way there," he says.

Wanda looks at him in confusion. "Where?" she asks.

Barry smiles. "I need to go find an old friend," he says mysteriously, an enigmatic smirk on his face.

Wanda raises an inquisitive eyebrow, but Barry just smiles. Finally, she sighs and says, "Fine. I expect you to be waiting for us in Wakanda."

"Promise," Barry says with a grin. He then leans down and kisses her before racing away. She smiles, having missed that breeze from Barry running away at super speed. She turns away and walks off to go tell the team, taking one last glance back at her brother.

* * *

(A few hours later, Serbia)

It's in the early hours of the morning in Belgrade. In a small bar downtown, a bearded man is downing a glass of beer and munching on some french fries while listening to the band playing in the corner. It's been a long night, and he's taking some time to relax.

Suddenly, Barry sits down in front of him, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap. "Mind if I join you?" he asks.

The man looks at him warily. "Who are you?" he asks.

Barry removes his sunglasses and looks up so he can see his face. Recognition crosses his face, and so does a smirk.

"Well, well. It's been a long time, Flash," he says in a low voice.

"Good to see you too, Morris. Glad to see your using your powers for good now," Barry says.

"Well, I'm guessing you didn't search me out after two years just to say Hi and congratulate me for turning my life around. What do you want from me?" Morris asks.

"We need your help, Morris. It may sound far fetched, but what I'm about to tell you is the truth. There are these six stones called the Infinity Stones. They each control an essential aspect of existence. If someone has all six, they grant that person complete control over existence. There's an alien warlord named Thanos. He was responsible for the attack on New York 6 years ago. He's pursuing the Infinity Stones so that he can wipe out half of all life in the universe," Barry explains.

Morris looks at Barry, stunned. "Please tell me you're joking," he says after a moment.

"I'm deadly serious. We know he already has two, maybe more. But, we have one of the Stones. And it's on its way to Wakanda. We may have a way to destroy it. But, Thanos is going to send his armies to try and take the Stone. I've come to ask you if you'll help us stop Thanos," Barry says.

Morris sits there in silence, slowly downing the rest of his beer. When he sets it down, he looks at Barry for a few moments. Finally, he says, "Alright, Flash. You've got another teammember for now. But, you owe me one."

"You got it," Barry says, extending his hand. Morris looks at him for a moment before reaching and taking the offered hand. He regrets it a second later when Barry races away with him, leaving behind just enough notes to cover the bill.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, Hydro Man has returned. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I just wanted to have a scene with Pietro unconscious, and have Barry bring back Hydro Man. Hydro Man will join the team for the Battle of Wakanda.**

**Next chapter should be up soon, and I will say that it will shift back to Oliver and Thor. Hope you guys are excited for it. Until then, please review, and stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7- Space Travel

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will finally return to Oliver and Thor, who will be the focus of the next two chapters. This may also be a bit shorter, but hopefully it's not too bad.**

**Let's get to it. Sorry about the chapter title. It's the best I could think of.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Space Travel

The Benatar's pod hurtles through space, heading in the direction of Nidavellir. On board, Rocket is steering the pod, with Groot next to him, and Oliver and Thor sitting in the back.

At the moment Rocket is trying to convince Groot to get over his embarassment about urinating. "Just tinkle in the cup! We're not looking. What's there to see? A twig? Everybody's seen a twig before," he says in exasperation.

"I am Groot!" Groot responds in embarassment.

"Tree, pour what's in the cup out into space and go in the cup again," Thor pipes up.

Oliver raises an eyebrow as Rocket asks, "You speak Groot?"

"Yes. They taught it on Asgard. It was an elective," Thor explains.

"Seriously, Thor?" Oliver asks skeptically.

"No, not really," Thor says in a lower voice, "As an Asgardian, I can use the Allspeak, which allows me to understand and speak every language."

Oliver just looks at him for a moment, then shrugs. He's seen stranger things.

Speaking up a bit, Thor says to everyone, "You'll know when we're close. Nidavellir's forge harnesses the blazing power of a neutron star. It's the birthplace of my hammer. It's truly awesome."

As Thor finishes, his voice grows softer, as if he's starting a trip down memory lane. Oliver and Rocket both look at him, a tiny bit concerned.

"Ok. Time to be the captain," Rocket whispers to himself before putting the pod on autopilot. He walks back to the two before saying,"So, dead brother, huh? Yeah, that could be annoying."

"Well, he's been dead before," Thor says.

That comment brings a smile on Oliver's face as he remembers an old friend. "Sounds like my friend Sara," he says.

"And you said your sister and your dad?" Rocket asks.

"Both dead," Thor replies curtly.

"But still got a mom, though?" Rocket asks.

"Killed by a Dark Elf," Thor replies.

"Best friend?" Rocket asks, hoping for a better answer.

"Stabbed in the heart," Thor replies sadly.

As Oliver listens to all this, he starts to realize just how much he and Thor are alike. They've lost the same people in life, and been through some terrible experiences, and fought enemies they thought were beyond them.

"You sure you're up for this particular murder mission?" Rocket asks.

Thor looks up at Rocket, tries to put on a brave smile, and says, "Absolutely. Rage and vengeance, anger, loss, regret...they're all tremendous motivators. They really clear the mind. So I'm good to go."

"I don't disagree with you Thor. Ever since I became the Green Arrow 6 years ago, I've done good wherever I can, but unlike some other heroes I know, I don't do it because of the light in me. Every time I learn a new skill or strength, it comes with a painful memory. I draw on a darkness every time I draw back my bow. I've lose so many people, and so much of myself, and I channel that loss and anger when I fight. But, at the same time, at the times where I have just experienced loss, when my anger and regret is at its strongest, I have more often than not made decisions I later regret because my anger clouded my judgement. I more than agree with yo that those feelings are motivators. But don't let them cloud your judgement," Oliver counsels.

Both Thor and Rocket look at Oliver as he says this. Thor in respect, and pondering the meaning of his words. Rocket with concern because of the underlying pain behind his words.

"You guys may be right, but Thanos, he's the toughest there is," Rocket counsels.

Thor looks at the ground for a moment, then back up at Rocket. "You know, I'm 1,500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that. And every one of them would've rather killed me, but none succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is just the latest in a long line of bastards and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so."

"Bull****," Oliver says bluntly. Thor and Rocket both look at him in surprise.

"Sorry to burst that bubble, Thor. But I believe there's no such thing as fate. My friend Barry Allen is able to travel through time, and he says there's always a way to change the future. The future is never set in stone. And I have never believed that there is some force moving the universe, or multiverse if you will, in a specific course. You've always won because you were stronger in some way. You'll only beat Thanos if you can find the strength to beat him. And, as I've been forced to admit, sometimes the extra strength you need to beat somebody won't come from yourself, but from your friends and allies. You want to beat Thanos? Make it happen yourself. Don't just let fate do it for you," Oliver says before he stands up and walks towards the front of the pod to look out the viewport.

Thor and Rocket sit there for a few moments, pondering on his words. After a moment, Rocket says in a low voice, "I like that guy."

A moment later, Thor walks over to the front and sits down next to Oliver. He looks at him and says, "Queen, come what may, I am glad to have you alongside me in this fight."

Oliver looks over at Thor and nods. "Right back at you, Thor," he responds.

Rocket walks up to the two of them and looks at Thor. "Well, if you are gonna kill that crapsack, you're gonna need more than one stupid eyeball," he says as he hands a cybernetic eye to Thor.

"What's this?" Thor asks.

"What's it like?" Rocket asks rhetorically before explaining, "Some jerk lost a bet with me on Contraxia."

"He gave you his eye?" Oliver asks skeptically.

"No, he gave me 100 credits. I snuck into his room later and stole his eye," Rocket explains, prompting Oliver to shake his head in exasperation.

"Thank you, sweet rabbit," Thor says gratefully.

"He's a raccoon," Oliver mutters out of the corner of his mouth.

Rocket hears this and glares at Oliver before saying loudly, "I'm not a raccoon!" Oliver just smirks, not ready to let this go.

As this is exchange is happening, Thor removes the eye patch over his missing eye, opens up his eye socket, and gently puts the eyeball in. As he positions it in his empty eye socket, Rocket groans before saying, "I would've washed that. The only way I could sneak it up Contraxia was up my…" He's cut off by a beeping and says, "Hey, we're here."

Oliver facepalms again at what he knows Rocket was going to say. Next to him, Thor lightly hits the side of his head next to the new eye, trying to get it to focus, before he says, "I don't think this thing works. Everything looks dark."

"That's not the eye, Thor," Oliver says slowly as the pod comes into view of Nidavellir. A dark, cold Nidavellir.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I know you'll be disappointed I cut off there. But I didn't want to do the whole scene in the pod and the scene in Nidavellir with meeting Eitri in one chapter, so I felt this was the best place to stop. Plus, I felt this might be a nice chapter to use to further cement the bond between Oliver and Thor. Next chapter will go all the way through Thor and friends meeting Eitri and getting him to help them. It'll probably also be a short chapter. It should be up within a day or so.**

**Alright. Until next time, please review and give me your feedback and suggestions, and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8- Nidavellir

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**This is mainly a filler chapter, but hopefully it won't be too bad.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Nidavellir

Oliver examines the sight ahead of him as they close in. Nidavellir seems to be made of a series of massive metal rings surrounding a metal sphere, just floating in space. And unlike Thor's descriptions of it, the place is completely dark.

Beside him, Thor says, "Something's wrong. The star's gone the rings are frozen." Oliver assumes the metal sphere must be the star he mentioned.

Rocket pilots the pod over to an entrance in the outer ring, slowly setting it down among some equipment. Oliver feels a little impressed, as he assumed Nidavellir would be rather old fashioned like Asgard, but everything around him looks very modern. And rather big for dwarves.

The four exit the pod and start walking around the quiet forge, hoping to find somebody.

"I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are at cleaning. Maybe they realized they live in a junk pile in the middle of space," Rocket says as he looks around. Groot is right behind him, eyes still glued to his video game.

"This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries," THor mutters, remembering previous times he visited Nidavellir.

Rocket looks around a corner, then asks Thor, "You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?"

"Yes, why?" Thor asks back.

"It look anything like that?" Rocket asks. Both Oliver and Thor look in the direction Rocket is looking, and see a model of a gauntlet that looks exactly like Thanos'. A chill runs down Oliver's spine.

"Back to the pod. Now!" Oliver orders. He turns around, right as he's kicked by a massive shadowy figure, knocking into a piece of equipment. Two more blows send Thor, Rocket and Groot flying as figure moves to attack Thor again as Oliver leaps to his feet, ready to defend his friend.

"Eitri, wait! Stop!" Thor calls out.

The massive figure, now identified as Eitri, stops. He stands there for a moment before replying, "Thor?"

Oliver looks on in surprise. Given Thor had called him a dwarf, he expected Eitri to maybe be half his height. Instead, Eitri is easily twice as tall as Oliver. _Maybe giant would be a better term for these guys,_ Oliver thinks to himself.

"What happened?" Thor asks.

"You were supposed to protect us! Asgard was supposed to protect us!" Eitri responds painfully.

"Asgard is destroyed," THor announces. Eitri looks surprised by this information. Thor slowly regains his feet and, pointing the model of the gauntlet, asks, "Eitri. The glove. What did you do?"

Eitri lowers his fist. He stumbles away from Thor before collapsing against a shelf. "Three hundred dwarves lived on this ring. I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted. A device capable of harnessing the power of the Stones. Then he...then he killed everyone anyway. All except me," Eitri explains.

Oliver sighs. He feels a little disappointed that Eitri fell for such an obvious trick, yet understands the pressure Eitri must have been under.

After pausing for a moment, Eitri recalls Thanos' words to him, "'Your life is yours,' he said. 'But your hands...your hands are mine alone.'" Eitri holds up his hands, encased in metal from Thanos.

In a comforting tone, Thor says, "Eitri this isn't about your hands. Every weapon you've ever designed, every axe, hammer, sword...it's all inside your head. Now I know like all hope is lost. Trust me, I know."

Oliver speaks up and says, "But if you get up and help us right now, we can kill Thanos and avenge your fallen brothers."

Eitri looks at the two of them, contemplating their words. Finally, he stands up and nods. "Very well. And I know something that may help."

Eitri leads them deeper into the forge. Near the back of the forge, a series of levers lowers what looks like a metal brick onto a pedestal.

"This is the plan? We're gonna hit him with a brick?" Rocket asks skeptically.

"It's a mold. A king's weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory it could even summon the Bifrost," Eitri explains.

"Did it have a name?" Thor asks.

Eitri looks at him, and with the slightest hint of a grin on his face, replies, "Stormbreaker."

"That's a bit much," Rocket comments.

Thor looks back at the mold and asks, "So how do we make it?"

Eitri looks at Thor and says, "We'll have to restart the forge." He then looks out at the darkened star and adds, "Awaken the heart of the a dying star."

Thor looks in the direction of the star before saying, "Rabbit. Fire up the pod."

Oliver doesn't even take the time to try and correct Thor. The growing feeling of anticipation is growing. Finally, they may have a chance.

Thor and Rocket race towards the pod. Groot and Oliver stay behind with Eitri. As Thor and Rocket reach the pod, Oliver looks up at Eitri and asks, "Hey. Do you think you may be able to make something? A bow, perhaps?"

Eitri looks down at Oliver and examines him for a moment. Then he says, "I may be able to. But, we must focus on Stormbreaker for now. Once we are finished, maybe I can arrange something."

Oliver grins. Things are looking up.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I know there wasn't a lot of stuff in this chapter beyond what was in the movie. Like I said, it was mostly meant to be filler. Next time we see Oliver and Thor will be more exciting.**

**So, I have been getting more reviews about this subject than I can count. Given the ending of this chapter, I feel I can finally give an answer. Yes. Oliver will be getting a new bow from Eitri. You'll see that in a few chapters.**

**Until next time, please review and give me your feedback and suggestions, and stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9- Return to Wakanda

**Back with another chapter. This one is cutting back to Barry and the Avengers.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Return to Wakanda

Steve walks up to the front of the Quinjet, looking out of the windshield. "Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0," he orders.

"I hope you're right about this. Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to," Sam replies. This arrival to Wakanda is a lot different than being breached there by Cisco the last time they came to the country.

The Quinjet noses down, heading straight towards what looks like a hillside. Right as the Quinjet hits the "hillside", it passes through the barrier, and the capital city of Wakanda comes into view ahead of them. Sam pilots the Quinjet over towards the palace, guided by Steve.

At the palace, T'Challa, followed by the Dora Milaje, head towards the landing platform to greet the arrivals. As they do, Okoye pipes up and says, "When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world, this is not what I imagined."

"And what did you imagine?" T'Challa asks curiously.

"The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks," Okoye responds.

Right then, the Quinjet lands. A moment later, the ramp lowers. Steve and Natasha lead the way, with Rhodey and Banner behind them, and Wanda and Sam bringing up the rear, supporting Vision between them. As they walk down the ramp, Banner asks Rhodey, "Should we bow?"

"Yeah, he's a king," Rhodey responds.

"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something," Steve says as he walks up to T'Challa. The Wakandan king smiles back at Steve as the two shake hands.

Behind Steve, Banner clears his throat before bowing to T'Challa. Rhodey looks down at him and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, we...we don't do that here," T'Challa says. Banner looks in confusion at Rhodey, who grins back at him. Banner rolls his eyes.

As he leads the Avengers towards the palace, T'Challa asks, "So, how big of an assault should we expect?"

"Uh, sir. Sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault," Banner answers.

"How are we looking?" Natasha asks.

"You will have my Kingsguard. The Border Tribe. The Dora Milaje. And…" T'Challa says, gesturing with his hand right as Barry races up with Morris.

"And us!" Barry says cheerfully. Wanda races over and hugs her husband, the brief separation already having been painful for her after two years of separation.

As the two embrace, Steve walks around them to Morris and extends his hand. "Thanks for being willing to help, Morris," he says.

Morris takes the offered hand. "No problem, Captain. I owe you guys for getting me out of that prison anyway. And, if you want, call me Hydro Man," he says, finishing with a grin, which Steve returns.

As Barry and Wanda separate, Barry smiles. "Look at this. We're finally back in the place we got married," he says.

Wanda looks around in surprise, that fact just hitting her. Then she smiles and kisses Barry. "You're right. And that's still one of the happiest days of my life," she whispers. Barry smiles and kisses her.

"Alright, love birds. Let's follow T'Challa," Natasha says teasingly. Smiling, the two follow Natasha's order and follow the group as T'Challa leads them to Shuri's lab on the outskirts of the city. Morris, Sam, and Rhodey stand guard outside while the rest of the group heads inside.

Once they get to the lab, Shuri greets them all before getting to work. She brings Vision over to an examination table and lays him down on a handheld device, she scans Vision, ending with the Mind Stone itself. Turning her hand upright, a hologram of the Mind Stone pops up, showing a clearer picture of its structure, and the energy flowing from it.

"Wow," Banner whispers, impressed by Wakandan technology.

"The structure is polymorphic," Shuri says.

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially," Banner explains.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" Shuri asks. Vision looks at Banner curiously.

"Because...we didn't have a ton of time, and we didn't think of it," Banner replies.

"I'm sure you did your best," Shuri replies a little arrogantly.

"Can you do it?" Barry asks Shuri.

Shuri looks at everybody, more serious now. "Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. It will take time, brother," she explains.

"How long do you need?" Steve asks.

"As long as you can give me," Shuri responds.

Right then, a beeping draws everyone's attention. Okoye reaches down and activates her Kimoyo Beads, which bring up a hologram of Earth, and a red dot above it. "Something just entered the atmosphere," she says chillingly.

High above Earth, a Q-ship releases multiple drop ships, which streak down through the atmosphere towards Wakanda. Outside the lab, the three Avengers standing guard look up and see one coming down right at the city. But, over a thousand feet over the city, the drop ship hits the force field and is blown apart.

"I like this place," Morris says with a grin.

Rhodey, who is now in his armor, says, "Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We have more incoming outside the dome."

Multiple dropships come crashing down in the forest outside the force field. A shockwave, bringing dust and rocks with it, radiates out from the impact spots, breaking against the force field.

Inside the lab, everybody can see this happening. Grim looks are shared as they realize the battle is going to come far sooner than they expected.

Behind them, Vision props himself up on his elbow and says, "It's too late. We need to destroy the stone now."

Turning back to face him, Natasha sternly says, "Vision, get your *** back on the table."

"We will hold them off as long as we can," T'Challa says.

Steve turns to Wanda and says, "Wanda. As soon as that stone's out of his head, you blow it h***."

"I will," Wanda says.

She then turns to Barry. He smiles comfortingly and says, "You got this sweetheart." She nods, and they share another kiss.

As T'Challa starts walking out of the room, he orders, "Evacuate the city. Engage all defences." Then, pointing at Steve, he orders, "And get this man a shield!"

As Barry starts to follow T'Challa, Shuri calls out, "Barry!" Barry looks over to her. She smiles and says, "I have built a new suit for you. Okoye can show you where it is."

Barry nods, then follows Okoye out of the room. She leads him to side room, where there is a single mannequin, with a necklace around the neck, holding the Flash symbol on the end. Barry smiles as he replaces his current necklace with the new one, eager to give it a spin.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I know, it probably doesn't make much sense to end there, but I thought a nice cliffhanger was overdue. You'll get details on the design of Barry's new suit next chapter.**

**In the next chapter, I'll start switching viewpoints during the chapters between Wakanda and Nidavellir, which will last until Thor, Oliver, Rocket, and Groot arrive in Wakanda. It should only be two chapters.**

**I actually already have the next two chapters written. I'm just going to wait so they're not all published so close together, and to give me some time to proofread and edit. I also want to work on some of my other stories a bit. But, the next chapter should be up by Monday night (US time) at the latest. Until next time, please review, and stay tuned for the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10- Prepare For Battle

**Back with another chapter. I decided to take mercy on you all who are waiting for thisand just post it tonight instead of tomorrow.**

**I hope this chapter will be better than the last two. I'm dividing the Battle of Wakanda and scenes in Nidavellir into a few chapters, given the fact they took up such a big portion of the film's time.**

**Let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Prepare for Battle

From his position inside the main forge, Oliver watches as Rocket flies the pod over to a section on one of the outer rings.

Thor leaps down from the pod as Rocket says, "I don't think you get the scientifics here. These rings are gigantic. You want to get them moving, you'll need something a lot bigger to yank 'em loose!"

"Leave it to me," Thor replies.

_If only I had a bow and some incendiary arrows_, Oliver thinks to himself in response to that.

"Leave it to you?" Rocket asks incredulously before saying, "Buddy, you're in space. All you've got is a rope and a…"

Rocket is suddenly cut off as Thor begins whipping the pod around in a circle using the cable. Inside the pod, Rocket is yelling from centrifugal force.

Finally, Thor stops swinging the pod around and sends it flying across the rings as he shouts, "Fire the engines!"

Rocket recovers and shoves the throttles to maximum power. The pod streaks across the center of the rings and to the opposite side. Thor throws his legs out, and they dig into the surface of the outer ring. He skids through it before finally coming to a halt at the edge. Slowly, the ice around the rings preventing them from moving starts to break.

Straining hard against the cable, Thor shouts, "More power, rabbit!" Rocket tries to get some more thrust. Thor tries to keep hold on the cable.

Finally, it works. The ice shatters, and the rings begin to move. In the center, the star begins to glow. It takes a minute for the rings to slide into the position. When they do, the star quickly flares up, energy flowing from it as the light illuminates Nidavellir.

"Well done, boy," Eitri says in a low voice. Oliver just looks out, entranced by the sight of Nidavellir's star.

A few moments later, the iris of the star opens, and a beam of energy shoots out from it, streaking into the forge and striking a panel, which instantly activates all the equipment. Eitri is smiling broadly, as is Oliver, when the mechanism holding open the iris breaks, and the iris closes, shutting off the energy.

Staring out at the star, Eitri curses, "D*** it!"

"D*** it? What's 'D*** it'?" Rocket asks.

"The mechanism is crippled," Eitri announces.

"What?" Thor questions.

"With the iris closed, I can't heat the metal," Eitri adds.

"How long will it take to heat it?" Thor asks.

"A few minutes. Maybe more. Why?" Eitri responds.

After a moment of silence, Thor replies, "I'm gonna hold it open."

"Thor, that's suicide," Oliver warns his friend.

"So is facing Thanos without that axe," Thor retorts before leaping off the pod and flying towards the iris.

* * *

(Wakanda)

Barry stares out ahead as the troopship flies over the ground alongside multiple others, heading towards the barrier where members of the Wakandan army have already begun to gather. He looks down and smiles at his new suit.

Shuri had done an outstanding job with the Mark V suit. The emblem still contained the Speed Force enhancer, but was flatter and less bulky, as Shuri had made a new enhancer powered by Wakandan technology. The suit's color was a brighter red than any previous model, and with only a little black, mainly around the neck, shoulders, and upper arms. All the previous features on his prior suits were still there, with the addition of nanotech vibranium blades that Barry could mentally command to sprout from his wrists. Ordinarily, he wouldn't have a use for this very much, but he's gonna need it now.

Standing next to him is T'Challa, Steve, Okoye, and Natasha. As the troopship continues ahead, Natasha gets on her earpiece and calls back to Banner, "How we looking Bruce?"

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it," Banner replies. A moment later, Banner, now wearing Tony's Hulkbuster armor, accidently propels himself forward with his thrusters.

"Wow, this is amazing, man! It's like being the Hulk without actually…!" Banner cries out excitedly before tripping over a rock and going skidding on his face along the ground. Okoye looks back, wondering just how useful he's actually gonna be.

Banner pops back up, picking clods of dirt off the front of the suit as he calls out, "I'm okay! I'm okay!"

"I've got two heat signatures breaking through the treeline," Rhodey calls out over the radio as he and Sam fly ahead. Beside the troopships, a surge of water flies ahead of them before coming to rest among the troops up ahead, solidifying into Morris.

The troopships pull up to the troops that have already gathered, and the people aboard hurriedly leap over the side. As each ship empties, it turns back to return to the city.

T'Challa and the Avengers who can't fly walk up to the head of the formation. Beside them, the Jabari are chanting alongside their leader, M'Baku. When T'Challa reaches him, M'Baku stops chanting and turns to shake T'Challa's hand.

"Thank you for standing with us," T'Challa says.

"Of course, brother," M'Baku responds in Wakandan.

T'Challa turns to Steve, who nods at him before saying, "Barry, Natasha, you're with us." The two nod, and follow Steve and T'Challa towards the force field's edge.

Waiting for them is Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian. The two aliens glare at the humans as they approach. Taking a look around, Natasha smiles a bit and innocently asks, "Where's your other friend?"

"You will pay for his life with yours. Thanos will have that stone," Proxima Midnight replies.

"Never gonna happen," Barry says firmly.

"You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood," T'Challa says firmly.

"We...have blood to spare," Proxima Midnight responds before raising her sword, which causes the top half of the dropships to rise. Realizing their "negotiations" failed, Barry races them all back to the rest of the army.

"Well, that went well," Barry says.

Outside the force field, they can faintly see figures leaping out of the ships. T'Challa, standing slightly in front of his troops, shouts, "Ybombay!" The Wakandans echo the cry of their king, and continue to do so several more times.

As they stop, Thanos' army charges out of the forest. Barry can't see too well from a distance, so he uses his HMD to zoom in, and is disgusted by the sight. The army seems to be solely comprised of hideous aliens with black and yellow skin, four arms, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. From his zoomed in view, Barry can't see any eyes on the aliens.

"What the h***?" Barry whispers to himself.

The aliens charge at the force field, slamming their whole bodies into it. With savage abandon, the aliens try to claw their way through the force field. Some lose limbs when the force field snaps back into place, and others are cut in half.

"They're killing themselves," Okoye says in horror about the mindless creatures as they continue to try and get through.

It doesn't take too long before some get lucky and manage to get through. Taking a moment to recover, they begin running at the Wakandans.

Members of the Border Tribe activate their shields, while members of the Kingsguard point their spears in the direction of the aliens. At T'Challa's command, they begin firing them at the aliens. Morris and Banner join in, while Sam and Rhodey swoop in for runs of their own.

"You see the teeth on those things?" Sam asks after pulling out from a particularly low run.

"Alright, back up, Sam. You're gonna get your wings singed," Rhodey says as he makes a run right along the force field, ejecting multiple small bombs from the back of the suit, which engulf the aliens just getting through in fireballs.

As Rhodey pulls out of his run, Barry notices that the aliens are now running along the force field, as if looking for another way in. Others notice it too, and Banner calls to Steve, "Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us, there's nothing between them and Vision!"

"Then we better keep 'em in front of us," Steve says.

"How do we do that?" Okoye asks.

T'Challa is quiet for a moment before looking at his General and answering, "We open the barrier." He then activates his earpiece to his command center and orders, "On my signal, open north-west section 17."

An operator calls back, "Requesting confirmation my king. You said open the barrier?"

"On my signal," T'Challa responds simply.

"This will be the end of Wakanda," M'Baku mutters.

Beside him, Okoye glares at the aliens as she replies, "Then it will be the noblest ending in history."

Steve extends the special vibranium gauntlets given to him by T'Challa for this. Natasha readies her weapons. And Barry lets out his wrist blades. T'Chally issues a command, and the Border Tribe withdraws their shields.

T'Challa slowly walks out in front of his men. He pauses for a moment, then shouts, "Wakanda forever!"

T'Challa's mask materializes, and the army of Wakanda bellows its challenge before following their king into hell.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Sorry about that cliffhanger, but I thought this was a good place to stop.**

**For the Mark V Iron Flash suit, I imagine it's color scheme to be the same as Barry's suit from season 5, but the spots on the season 5 suit that aren't quite as bright red are black on the Mark V.**

**Next chapter will be much more exciting, I promise. I hope you liked this one. I actually have finished the rest of the story already. I'll be posting the rest of the chapters at two to three day intervals. **

**Please review and give your feedback and suggestions. And stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11- The Battle Begins

**Alright, everybody. I am finally getting to the battle of Wakanda itself.**

**The battle itself will comprise two chapters. I might have been able to do it in one chater, but given the fact I'm also cutting back to Nidavellir during the battle to show the forging of Stormbreaker, I felt it would be too long.**

**Alright. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 11- The Battle Begins

"Wakanda Forever!"

Barry takes off running, at normal speed, alongside his teammates. With the force field down, there's no point in running at super speed. Plus, he wants to show that he stands with his teammates.

As the army gets about halfway, T'Challa raises his wrist up to his mouth and shouts into his Kimoyo Beads, "Now!" A split second later, a small section of the barrier opens up, allowing the aliens to surge through.

Immediately, Barry takes off running at super speed. Behind him, Morris turns into a tidal wave and surges ahead of the army.

Barry reaches the aliens and launches into the attack, striking at them with his repulsors, cold blasters, and wrist blades. The repulsors and cold blasters aren't fatal, but have enough power to knock the aliens unconscious or at least daze them. His strikes with his wrist blades aren't always fatal, but Barry doesn't care. His goal was the chaos among the aliens and make it easier for the rest of the Wakandan army and the Avengers.

Behind him, Morris in his tidal wave form surges against the aliens, knocking most of them to the ground. His action saves many lives at the start, enabling the Wakandans to get the first strike before the aliens can recover.

Steve and T'Challa race ahead of the army, sprinting as fast as they can. They reach the aliens and attack, Steve with his gauntlets and T'Challa with his claws.

The Wakandan army clashes with the aliens. Thanks to Morris and Barry's attacks, the aliens are confused and unprepared. The Wakandans tear into them before the aliens can effectively begin to fight back. Natasha smiles as she sees how Barry and Morris have given them a big advantage. "Thank goodness we listened to Barry and didn't leave Morris in the Raft," she says under her breath as she bludgeons an alien to death.

As the two armies clash, T'Challa lifts his Kimoyo Beads up and asks through them, "How much longer, Shuri?"

"I've barely begun, brother," Shuri replies as she focuses on the display in front of her as she manipulates the laser beams to cut the Stone out. At the foot of the table, Wanda watches the battle anxiously, wanting nothing more than to be out there fighting with her husband and friends.

"You might want to pick up the place," T'Challa suggests right before whipping around to cut down an alien trying to sneak up on him.

* * *

(Nidavellir)

Thor takes a few deep breath as he positions himself between the two levers to open the iris. He stares out into space and whispers, "Allfathers, give me strength."

"You understand, boy? You're about to take the full force of a star. It'll kill you," Eitri says as a last warning.

"Only if I die," Thor responds.

Oliver shakes his head a bit as Eitri replies in confusion, "Yes. That's what killing you means."

Thor reaches out and grasps the handles. Oliver wrings his hands a bit and whispers, "You got this, Thor."

Thor takes one more deep breath, then pulls as hard as he can. Slowly the iris opens, and once it is fully open, the energy of the star shoots out and into the forge. The energy hits the panel, powering up the forge and igniting the flames beneath the crucible where the metal meant for Stormbreaker is.

"Hold it! Hold it, Thor!" Eitri shouts as both he and Oliver race back towards the crucible. Thor yells in pain, trying to resist the pain and continue holding the iris open.

Oliver waits anxiously beside the crucible as Eitri watches the metal melt. It doesn't take long before Eitri pulls away and yells, "Queen!"

Oliver nods and slams his body against the wheel, trying to help Eitri turn it. With their combined strength, it only takes a moment before the crucible is turned far enough, and the uru starts to pour out and into the mold.

Outside, Thor is unable to hold on any longer. Hardly conscious, he finally lets go and is sent flying towards the forge as the iris closes. Rocket follows him in the pod, which gives him a good view as Thor hits one of the poles hanging from the ceiling and comes crashing down onto the floor of the forge.

Oliver has been watching the metal pour into the mold, and Eitri rotating the crucible back up, though he notices that Eitri has left a little metal left in the crucible. But, the moment he sees Thor hit the ground, he dashes towards his friend.

"Thor! Come on! Say something!" Oliver shouts. Thor doesn't even move.

Desperate with the knowledge that the best chance of killing Thanos is dying, Oliver places his hands on Thor's chest and begins CPR. He has no idea if this will work, but knows he has to try.

A few meters away, Eitri pulls the mold to the ground and begins smashing itin order to free the axe. Rocket, who has run up to Oliver and Thor, calls to Eitri, "I think he's dying!"

"He needs the axe!" Eitri responds before looking around desperately for the handle.

"Where's the handle? Tree, help me find the handle!" Eitri shouts.

Groot, who has been on his game this whole time, but was distracted when Thor came flying in unconscious, looks to Thor, then the two halves of Stormbreaker, which are still glowing red hot, then back to Thor. Determination floods through him. He sets the game down and walks over to the halves of Stormbreaker. His fingers lengthen and begin to wrap themselves around the two halves. Groot groans in pain from the heat, but slams the two halves together, fusing them together. He grows his fingers a little more to make the makeshift handle more sturdy, then raises the axe up. With a cry, he chops his own arm off at the elbow. The now complete Stormbreaker falls to the ground.

Oliver suddenly feels Thor's pulse quicken a bit, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Thor's fingers on his right hand open. Stormbreaker lifts off the ground, lightning sparking off of it as sparks fly between Thor's fingertips. Knowing what's coming, Oliver stands up and steps way back from Thor.

Stormbreaker flies across the floor and into Thor's hand. Instantly, Thor is enveloped in lightning. Oliver averts his eyes for a moment before realizing the light is not that blinding. He watches as Thor, almost completely hidden by the lightning, gets to his feet. He can see Thor's full battle armor assembling around him before the lightning fades, revealing Thor, now longer bearing any signs of having been hit with the energy of a star, wearing full battle armor and a cape once again, and holding Stormbreaker, which is sparking with lightning.

Oliver grins broadly. "Well. I'd say we just evened the odds a bit," he says confidently. Thor returns the grin.

Eitri walks over, smiling proudly at his work. Then, he looks down at Oliver, and says, "Come, Queen. We still have to make your weapon."

"I'm not doing what Thor did," Oliver says.

For the first time, Eitri laughs. "You don't have to. Why do you think I left a little bit of Uru in that crucible?" he replies.

Oliver grins. Eitri then says, "We don't have much time. The metal will soon cool. I have several molds for bows. Come show me which one will fit you."

Oliver follows Eitri over to where three molds for bows sit, along with sketches of their designs. Oliver looks them over, and sees, to his surprise, that the third design is nearly identical in design to the bow Felicity had made for him the second time he came back from Lian Yu.

"This one," he says.

Eitri nods and says, "Grab it!" Oliver picks it up, groaning a bit under its weight, and follows Eitri back to the crucible. He sets the mold down and positions it right under the trough. He then hurries around to the other side of the crucible and again helps Eitri turn the wheel. He watches eagerly as the rest of the Uru pours out and into the mold.

A minute later, Eitri pulls the mold out of position and smashes it to reveal the pieces of the bow. Under Eitri's instructions, Oliver and Thor together put the pieces of the bow together.

"Let Thor string the bow. I have something else to give you," Eitri says. As Thor gets to work attaching the strings and fixing them in place, and making sure the bow works, Eitri leads Oliver over to a section of wall where a quiver full of arrows rests. Oliver can instantly tell the arrows are made virtually entirely of metal.

"These are uru arrows, aren't they?" Oliver asks.

"Indeed. I was asked to make these for the king of the Elves of Alfheim. However, he never came to collect them. I think you can put them to good use. The quiver also carries an enchantment. The arrows you fire will return to the quiver after a certain amount of time," Eitri says.

Oliver grins as he takes the quiver off the wall, then slides it into position on his back. The quiver and its contents are much lighter than he expected. He suspects the quiver may also be enchanted to be light.

"Oliver!" Thor calls out. Oliver turns to face him, in part due to surprise that Thor called him Oliver instead of just Queen.

Thor holds out the bow towards him. Oliver is taken for a moment by the sight. The bow looks virtually identical to that bow Felicity had made, but has a beauty about it that that bow never had.

Oliver starts to walk towards Thor, then stops. He remembers that his bow is made of the same metal as Mjolnir, and Stormbreaker, and remembers whats Thor has been able to do with those weapons. With a grin on his face, Oliver raises his hand. The bow twitches, then flies across the forge and into Oliver's hand. And the moment Oliver grasps it, a ball of energy surrounds him.

Thor smiles broadly as the energy surrounds Oliver. _Thanos has no chance_, he thinks to himself.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Sorry. Please don't kill me for ending on this cliffhanger!**

**So, Oliver finally has a bow from Nidavellir. Obviously, he'll be able to channel some energy, and maybe lightning, with his arrows, but nowhere near what Thor can do, so don't worry about him trying to become Earth-1's God of Thunder. As for why I kept the design pretty much the same as his old bow, well, if it's made of uru, you really need it to be a compound bow, and I liked the design of Oliver's bow.**

**Also, with regards to one possible power. Would you all like to see the bow give Oliver the power to fly? I think it would be kinda nice for him to finally get a power like that. Let me know in a review.**

**Next chapter will finish up the battle, and will finally see Barry and Oliver reunite. I'm really excited for that, as I'm sure that's something you've all been waiting for ever since they got separated at the start of _Worlds Collide, Heroes Clash_.**

**Well, until next time, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one!**


	12. Chapter 12- The Green Arrow Returns

**Alright. Here we go. The chapter many have told me they have been waiting for. The chapter where Oliver and Barry will finally reunite. You'll also get to see Oliver's bow in action.**

**Alright. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 12- The Green Arrow Returns

The Battle of Wakanda is raging. The Wakandans are still holding onto the advantage provided to them by Morris and Barry at the beginning, but that advantage is shrinking.

In the frenzied battle, Barry races among the aliens, attacking with all of his weapons, including his speed punches and the same energy redistribution factor T'Challa has been regularly using with his suit. His attacks have grown more desperate as the battle has gone on, due to the growing losses among the Wakandans, and the fact that the chaos he and Morris caused at the beginning has all but worn off.

Barry sees several aliens racing up behind Steve. Barry races past, slashing across their chests with one of his wrist blades, killing one of them and badly wounding the other two.

A few yards away, Morris has briefly solidified to help a wounded Wakandan. Suddenly, an alien jumps on him from behind. Morris grabs the alien and tries to hold it back, but it's mouth inches closer to him. Morris turns the tables by turning himself into a geyser, shooting the alien hundreds of feet into the air.

In the air over the army, Rhodey is unleashing every gun and rocket he has, trying to slow down the surge of aliens racing through the gap in the force field. Aliens are being slaughtered by the droves. That is, until a massive hammer-like weapon attached to a chain slams into Rhodey, knocking him out of the sky. The hammer is withdrawn by the chain back into the hand of Cull Obsidian, who has walked through the gap in the force field, along with Proxima Midnight.

On the battlefield, an alien lunges at T'Challa and knocks him over. T'Challa desperately tries to grab onto something, but the alien grabs his leg in its mouth and pulls him around on the ground before throwing him. Two more aliens join that one in leaping on T'Challa.

A few yards away, Steve, who has been backed up against a boulder, jabs one of his gauntlet's into an alien's throat. The alien, refusing to die, snaps its jaws open and shut as it tries to reach Steve. Steve desperately tries to hold it back, but is forced to dodge away as several more lunge at him. He finds no respite, as more attack him and knock him to the ground.

At the same time, several aliens get in a lucky shot when Barry slows down for a moment. Several of the aliens manage to tackle him from behind. Barry struggles against them as they try and bite their way through the suit.

Banner has been a big help so far, using the Hulkbuster suit's size and weapons to try and offset the numbers disadvantage. Now, a dozen of the aliens all jump on the suit, forcing it to fall over.

"There's too many of them!" Banner shouts over comms as the aliens try and bite their way through the armor, and slowly making progress.

Suddenly, a column of light shoots down from the sky and slams into the ground amidst the charging aliens, knocking some flying. For several moments, the light continues to stream from the sky. Then, an axe, wreathed in lightning, comes flying out of the light, cutting down any alien in it's path as it flies like a boomerang. It cuts right through the aliens holding down T'Challa, Steve, Barry, and Banner before slowly curving around back towards the column of light.

Barry gets back to his feet. He turns towards the light right as the axe flies into it. As it does, the light dissipates, revealing Thor, the axe now in his hand. Groot is standing in front of him, ready to go, as Rocket leaps off his back, gun at the ready. And standing almost back to back with Thor is Oliver.

Barry is stunned. Not only at the fact that Oliver is alive, but at his appearance. He's now wearing a suit of armor nearly identical in design to Thor's, but entirely colored green. His quiver and arrows look different. And his bow, a bow that Barry has never seen, is glowing with energy. But, he still has the same hood he's always worn.

Barry can't contain the huge smile that breaks out across his face. The rest of the Avengers are very excited to see Thor, even if they don't know who his friends are. Banner actually retracts his helmet and shouts out, "Ah-hah! You guys are so screwed now!" The looks on Proxima Midnight's face shows she doesn't entirely doubt that.

Thor fixes his gaze on the alien army and, so loud the Wakandans can hear it, bellows, "Bring me Thanos!" He charges towards the aliens, with Oliver right by his side, and Rocket and Groot following close behind him.

Thor leaps into the air. Lightning gathers around him as he shouts a war cry before coming back down, slamming Stormbreaker into the ground, sending out lightning all around him, killing over a hundred aliens. At the same time, Oliver fires an arrow into the midst of the aliens. It hits one, killing it instantly, then discharges several bolts of lightning, killing several dozen more.

The Wakandans bellow at the sight, and charge back into battle. Barry grins as he races into the attack. As Oliver continues to fight beside Thor, he sees flashes of yellow lightning, and grins as he knows that Barry is there.

Slowly, Thor and Oliver's fight against the aliens takes them over towards Steve. Thor and Oliver cut down several aliens, clearing the area around them. Thor and Oliver turn to Steve, who turns like to look at them. Focusing on Thor first, Steve asks, "New haircut?"

"Notice you've copied my beard," Thor responds. Steve nods. At that moment, beside them, Groot extends his arm like a spear right through three of the aliens.

"Oh, by the way. This is a friend of mine, Tree," Thor says as he points Stormbreaker towards Groot.

Steve turns to Groot, who looks over at him and says, "I am Groot!"

Not knowing that Groot could literally be saying anything, Steve takes it as an introduction and says, "I am Steve Rogers."

He then looks at Oliver and asks, "And who's your green friend, here?"

Right then, Barry races up. He beams brightly and shouts, "OLIVER!" He runs towards his friend at normal speed and throws his arms around him. Despite his general dislike of hugs, Oliver laughs and hugs Barry back too, more glad to see Barry than he's been to see anybody in a long time.

When the two finally separate, Barry looks at Oliver and asks, "How are you alive?"

"I managed to get off the ship before Thanos destroyed it. Some space travellers found me and Thor and saved us," Oliver explains.

"Where have you been all this time?" Barry asks.

"On a planet called Sakaar. I was stuck there until Thor wound up stranded there as well, and we helped each other escape," Oliver says.

"Okay. And where'd you get this bow and armor?" Barry asks, still admiring his friend's new look.

Oliver grins. "From a place called Nidavellir. It's the same place Thor just got his axe," Oliver says.

Barry smiles. He wants to keep talking, but Oliver says, "We can catch up later. Let's win this battle first."

Barry nods. Right then, the ground beneath them starts to shake. The two turn towards the force field, and see the ground beyond it is churning. They watch as the churning ground comes closer and goes under the force field. After it's passed the force field, the churning ground bursts up as these massive wheels made out of blades erupt out of the ground.

"Fall back! Fall back now!" T'Challa shouts. The Wakandan army hurries to retreat out of the path of the shredders.

"Go, Barry!" Oliver shouts. And Barry is instantly off, grabbing Wakandans and running them to a safe distance.

As he races around, he sees Okoye and Natasha fighting together not too far from where Oliver and the others are. And he sees five shredders bearing down of them. He races towards them, only to see a flash of red light overhead. He looks up and is stunned to see Wanda flying overhead and land in front of Okoye and Natasha. Quickly using her powers, she lifts the shredders into the air, then sends them flying over their heads to go crashing into the aliens, killing hundreds of them.

Barry stops short, not too far from Oliver, taking a moment to digest that, then smiling at yet another display of how much of a bad*** his wife is.

Oliver is also stunned by the sight of this. "Who's that?" he asks Barry.

"Wanda. My wife," Barry says proudly.

Oliver whips around to look at Barry. "What?!" he splutters.

"Long story," Barry says before blasting an approaching alien..

Oliver looks back towards Wanda, then back at Barry, confused as all get out.

Meanwhile, up in Shuri's lab, Corvus Glaive has infiltrated the lab and waited for Wanda to leave. Now, at Proxima Midnight's signal, he comes out of hiding and cuts down a Kingsguard guarding the entrance to the room where Shuri and Vision are. Another Kingsguard tries to stop him, but is also cut down.

Glancing behind her and seeing Corvus, Shuri speeds up, hoping against hope she can get the Stone out of Vision's forehead. As she does, Ayo desperately tries to hold him off. But, she is unable to stand against him and is thrown back.

Knowing she's run out of time, Shuri deactivates the display, then grabs one of her gauntlets and fires two bursts at Corvus, who blocks them with his glaive before slashing her work table in half. Ayo gets back to try and attack again, but Corvus knocks them both flying before leaping over the railing and landing next to the table. Looking down, he sees that Vision is gone. Whipping around at a sound behind him, he is too late to stop Vision from grabbing him by the throat and flying out of the window with him. Vision loses his grip in the process, and the two fall into the forest below.

Sam sees the two fall and radioes out a warning, "Guys, we got a Vision situation here." Right then, an alien tackles him out of the sky.

"Somebody get to Vision!" Steve shouts before punching another alien.

"Got him!" Banner replies as he flies off in the direction of the lab.

"On my way," Wanda adds before a blow from Proxima Midnight sends her tumbling down into a ditch.

Barry's eyes widen. He's about to race forward, but finds Oliver's arm blocking him.

"You need to handle the aliens. I'll protect your wife," Oliver says before racing to Wanda's aid. Barry hesitates for only a moment before racing off to continue attacking the aliens.

In the ditch, Wanda is trying to struggle back to her feet before Proxima Midnight turns her on her back and says, "He'll die alone. As will you."

"She's not alone." The voice catches Proxima off guard. She turns around to see Natasha standing there, ready to fight. A movement out of the corner of her eye makes her turn around, and she sees Oliver leap down into the ditch, bow at the ready. He looks at Natasha and nods once, then lunges for Proxima. She slashes at him with her sword, but Oliver easily blocks it. He and Proxima exchange a few blows before Natasha joins the fight. She and Oliver switch between attacking Proxima, fighting fluidly together as though they've trained together for years.

Meanwhile in the forest, Vision is being beaten badly by Corvus Glaive. While trying to recover from a strike, Vision is struck by Cull Obsidian's hammer and sent flying.

But, before the two aliens can move towards Vision, a roar from above draws their attention. They look up right as Banner lands in front of them. Banner raises his hands and says, "Oh, no. Oh, no you don't. This ain't gonna be like New York, pal. This suit's already kicked the crap out of the Hulk."

Right then, Cull Obsidian leaps forward and clamps his gauntlet around the Hulkbuster's arm. "Wait, no," Banner cries, but it's too late. He activates his foot thrusters, sending him and Cull Obsidian away from Vision.

"Guys, Vision needs backup now," Banner calls over the radio.

Barry wants nothing more than to go and help, but has already seen Steve racing in the direction of the lab, and continues his attack against the aliens.

Meanwhile, in the ditch, Oliver and Natasha continue to fight against Proxima. Oliver gets knocked on his back by a blow from Proxima. She stabs down at his head, but he rolls out of the way, pulling an arrow from his quiver and stabbing it into her leg.

Proxima yells in pain, then gets smacked across the face by Natasha's staff. Oliver leaps back to his feet, summoning his bow back into his hand, and uses it to hit her again, knocking her to the ground. Then, before Proxima can recover, Wanda uses her powers to throw Proxima into the air, right as one of the shredders passes overhead, causing Proxima to be cut to be pieces.

Oliver and Natasha keep looking up for a moment before looking at each other. Oliver extends his hand and says in greeting, "Oliver Queen."

Natasha looks surprised. "Barry's friend?" she asks. Oliver nods.

Natasha smiles before taking the offered hand. "Natasha Romanoff. Nice to meet you," she says.

Oliver nods, then pulls his hand back, nocks an arrow, and sends it through the head of an alien trying to leap down into the ditch. He looks back at Natasha and says, "Let's get back to this battle." He then takes a running start and leaps out of the ditch. Natasha grins as she follows him.

At this point, Barry can't take it any longer. He's been able to hear the sounds of Steve fighting over his earpiece, and it doesn't sound good. "Morris, I'm going to help Cap. Take over," Barry shouts to Morris, who's just a few yards away, before racing off in the direction of the lab.

Arriving in the trees below it, Barry sees Vision lying against a tree, and Corvus Glaive pinning Steve to the ground by the throat. A fierce wave of protectiveness surges through him at the sight of his team leader and friend in danger, and he races towards Corvus Glaive. Stopping behind him, Barry vibrates his hand and shoves it right through Corvus' back and through his heart.

Corvus looks down in surprise at the hand that has burst through his chest. Then, Barry withdraws it, and the last of the Children of Thanos crumples to the ground, dead.

Barry reaches out his hand and helps Steve to his feet. Steve looks at him in surprise and says, "You killed him."

Barry just stands there for a moment, taking that in. He hadn't really thought that killing those aliens was that bad, as they really were nothing more than animals. But killing a sentient, intelligent creature is another matter. He's killed metahumans before, though usually not intentionally, and always as a second measure. Now, he killed Corvus as a first resort.

But, he doesn't feel bothered. And that is what makes it out of his mouth. "I know. And it doesn't bother me, Cap. Things aren't as black and white as I always thought. Yes, I still prefer not to kill, and will try to avoid killing. But with this thing (gesturing to Corvus as he says this), there was no choice for me. He was trying to kill you. And you're my friend. I wasn't going to let him endanger anybody anymore."

Steve nods. Then, he turns to Vision and says, "Come on. We should get you back to the lab."

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and that it was everything you hoped it would be.**

**Just for clarification. Oliver's bow has some similar powers to Stormbreaker, but is nowhere near as powerful. So, don't expect an arrow from that bow to be able to pierce right through the Infinity Gauntlet's energy like Stormbreaker did. Also, Oliver is not wearing a cape if you were wondering.**

**Now, regarding Barry killing Corvus Glaive. I feel that after everything he's been through, and all he's learned from the Avengers, Barry would realize that there are times when it's necessary to kill your enemy. And in the case of Corvus Glaive, I agree with Barry that there really was no other choice.**

**I decided to have Oliver be the one to fight Proxima with Natasha so that we could get the first sign of a bond between them. Natasha is currently my prime candidate for Oliver's new love interest, and if I do choose to follow that path, I wanted to start setting it up here.**

**Alright. Next chapter, Thanos will finally arrive on Earth, and we'll see if our heroes can manage to stop him or not. Until then, please review, tell me what you thought of this chapter, and stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13- Thanos comes to Earth

**Alright. Here we go. We're finally gonna see if the Avengers, Barry, and Oliver can stop Thanos and save the multiverse.**

**BTW, I decided not to give Oliver the power to fly. Despite getting many reviews saying it would be good, I eventually decided that I couldn't visualize it, and that there might be powers more suited to Oliver I could give him.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 13- Thanos comes to Earth

Oliver holds tightly to his bow as he flies through the air, holding tightly to Rhodey with the other hand.

Oliver looks back at the battlefield. The Battle of Wakanda is almost over. Thor has massacred the aliens on the battlefield, and is now chasing the last few back to their ships, destroying the ships in the process.

Oliver lands in the trees besides Barry. He sees a bit of blood on Barry's hand, and seeing Corvus Glaive's corpse, knows who was Barry's victim.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Using killing as a first resort is not something I want to make a habit of, but in this instance, it couldn't be helped," Barry responds.

"At least you get it now. Sometimes it's necessary," Oliver says.

"I still don't want to be known as a killer. But, if I can't see another way out of it, I'm okay with making that call now," Barry responds.

Oliver nods. Right then, Wanda flies in and lands beside Vision, kneeling down to check on him. Both Oliver and Barry look at her and Oliver asks, " So, how did you end up with her? What about Iris?"

"I got dropped on Earth-99 by the vortex 3 years ago. I saved Wanda's brother, though he ended up in a coma. We got to be friends, then started dating, then got married. I had to go back to Earth-1 to deal with some new villains right after our wedding. I only just came back to Earth-99," Barry responds.

"Well, I think it's about time I get introduced," Oliver says. Barry grins, and turns towards Wanda and Vision to get Wanda's attention, only for Vision to cry out in pain.

Both Barry and Oliver look at Vision, concerned. Wanda also worried, asks, "What? What is it?"

Vision looks up, and everybody close enough can see the fear in his eyes. He looks right at Wanda as he says, "He's here."

Oliver's face hardens, knowing who Vision is talking about. He quickly draws an arrow and fits it to his bow, looking around for any sign of Thanos.

A chill descends on the area, and the wind begins to pick up. By now, almost everybody has assembled at the site. Steve looks up at the trees and calls out over comms, "Everyone on my position. We have incoming."

Everyone looks around, waiting anxiously. It only takes a few moments before Banner turns around and sees a blue portal opening up behind him. The portal crackles and grows for a few moments before Thanos steps out, the Infinity Gauntlet on his left hand, with all but one of the Stones fitted to it.

Everyone's attention is drawn to Thanos. Assuming this is him, everyone who hasn't met the Mad Titan can instantly see why Banner was so shaken by Thanos. His very presence is intimidating, and he exudes an aura of power.

"Cap, that's him," Banner confirms his identity.

Steve expands his gauntlets into combat position and says, "Eyes up! Stay sharp!"

Banner lunges for Thanos, but using the Space Stone, Thanos turns him intangible and sends Banner falling through Thanos before solidifying halfway through the cliff.

Barry races at full speed towards Thanos, but with a wave of his hand, Thanos uses the Power Stone to knock Barry flying out of the way. He knocks Steve aside in a similar manner, then grabs T'Challa by the throat as the Wakandan leaps at him, then punches him in the face. Sam comes flying in, firing his pistols, but a burst from the Power Stone downs him.

Barry gets back to his feet, then starts racing around Thanos. Charging up enough energy, he sends a lightning bolt at Thanos, but to his shock, Thanos uses the Space Stone to turn the bolt around and send it back at its caster. Barry is knocked flying into a tree.

As Wanda watches this in horror, a hand grabs her wrist. She turns around to face Vision, who says, "Wanda. It's time. You need to destroy it."

"No! Vision, I can't kill you!" Wanda cries.

"Wanda, you have to. Only you can destroy the stone. And we are out of time. If Thanos gets the Stone, half the universe dies. I know you don't want to, but we can't let so many die. Please, Wanda. This is my choice," Vision pleads.

Wanda is torn, wanting nothing more than to refuse. But, deep down, she knows she can't. So, she slowly nods, raising her hands.

"Thank you for being my friend," Vision says. Wanda nods, a tear in her eye, and she says, "Thank you for being mine." And then, she unleashes her power on the Mind Stone.

As Wanda tries to destroy the Stone, the Avengers try desperately to slow him down. Rhodey unleashes every weapon he has, but they're all blocked by the Space Stone. Thanos then uses the same Stone to squeeze Rhodey's armor and throw him aside. Natasha and Okoye both race to the attack. Thanos sends Okoye flying, then uses the Reality Stone to rip rocks from the ground to trap Natasha.

Barry regains his feet and races at Thanos, firing his repulsors. The blasts do little besides annoy Thanos, as does a speed punch. Barry comes in for another punch, only for Thanos to block it with the Gauntlet, breaking Barry's hand. He then knocks Barry back before using the Reality Stone to bring up more rocks from the ground to trap Barry.

By now, only Groot, Morris, and Oliver remain between Thanos and the Stone. Groot unleashes a torrent of vines, but Thanos rips them apart and uses the Power Stone to knock Groot flying.

Morris turns his body to water and sends a jet of water streaming at Thanos, firing at a pressure several times greater than a firehose. Thanos blocks it with the Space Stone, though the pure force of the jet forces him back a few feet. Thanos then uses the Reality Stone to force Morris to return to solid form. Using the Space Stone, he pulls Morris towards him before punching him in the face, knocking him out.

At this point, Steve has recovered and runs towards Thanos. Thanos takes a swing at him, but Steve ducks under the blow. Using his gauntlets, he then lands several blows. Thanos, impatient with this, tries to knock Steve down using the gauntlet. However, Steve holds out his hands and grabs the Gauntlet, stopping it a few inches from his face. Thanos is genuinely surprised at Steve's strength. However, with Steve holding the Gauntlet with both hands, he can't defend against a punch from Thanos' free hand. With a powerful blow from his right fist, Thanos knocks Steve to the ground again.

Thanos looks up and sees Oliver is the only one standing between him and Wanda. "You're not getting past me," Oliver says before firing an arrow into the ground at Thanos' feet.

Thanos looks down at the arrow, then back at Oliver. "You missed," Thanos says.

Oliver smirks. "No, I didn't," he responds. Right then, the arrow discharges a massive burst of lightning. The lightning actually forces Thanos back a step and dazes him for a moment.

Taking this brief advantage, Oliver leaps at Thanos, smacking him in the head with his bow. He then draws another arrow and fires it into Thanos' chest. Thanos is surprised when the arrow penetrates his skin, hurting more than Tony's attack on Titan that drew his blood.

Oliver manages to land a few more blows before Thanos recovers himself. Thanos grabs Oliver's bow with the Gauntlet and rips it from his hand. Using the bow, he then strikes Oliver multiple times. His new armor protects him from the blunt of the blows. But, it doesn't protect his face. His nose breaks from a particularly hard blow. As Oliver staggers back, Thanos pulls the arrow from his chest and slashes it at Oliver, opening a cut on his cheek.

Oliver falls to his knees as Thanos throws the bow and the arrow aside. Looking up at Thanos, he realizes that this is what he saw in that dream on the Commodore during the journey from Sakaar to Asgard. Him, kneeling on the ground before Thanos, bloody and beaten. He has just enough time to reflect on this before Thanos punches him in the face, knocking him down.

Thanos looks down at Oliver for a brief moment before looking back up at Wanda and Vision. But, Oliver had done what he intended. He had bought Wanda enough time. Just as Thanos looks up, the Mind Stone finally succumbs to Wanda's power and blows apart, blowing Vision apart with it.

Thanos covers his face for a moment before looking back at the scene before him. Vision is gone, with just scattered pieces of him left. Wanda lies on the ground where the blast knocked her, crying in grief over her friend.

"I understand, my child. Better than anyone," Thanos says in a low voice.

Wanda, tears on her cheeks and fury in her eyes, looks up at Thanos and says in a venomous tone, "You could never."

Thanos looks up before responding, "Today I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now is now time at all." He then steps forward before activating the Time Stone. A circle of green energy forms in front of his palm, which he begins to turn. And slowly but surely, time begins to turn back.

Realizing something is happening, Wanda looks up and sees as the fragments of Vision slowly begin to gather again until, finally, they completely reassemble, revealing both Vision and the Mind Stone intact once more.

"No!" Wanda screams. She tries to scramble back to her feet, but Thanos swipes his fist at her, sending her flying.

Slowly, Thanos grabs Vision by the throat and lifts him up. Then, he slowly reaches out, takes hold of the Mind Stone, and rips it from Vision's head. Instantly, Vision's body goes limp, and the color drains from it, leaving Vision's body completely gray.

Thanos tosses Vision's body aside, where it lies motionless. Thanos' eyes are fixed on the Stone in his hand. He raises the Infinity Gauntlet and slowly moves the Stone into position. As he feels the Stone pulling against his fingers, he releases it, and the Stone flies into place.

Thanos yells out as he feels the power surge through him. As the surge fades he looks down at the Gauntlet. It's finally complete. All six Stones are his.

Suddenly, he's cut off as a powerful lightning bolt hits him and knocks him skidding back into a boulder. The bolt is from Thor, who is descending on Thanos from the sky. Thanos leaps back to his feet and fires a beam of energy from the Gauntlet at Thor. However, Thor pours all his strength into Stormbreaker and throws it at Thanos. The beam and Stormbreaker collide, and the axe cuts right through it, all the way to Thanos' chest.

Thanos collapses to one knee as Stormbreaker enters his chest. Thor lands in front of the Mad Titan and slowly walks up to him. He places his hand on the back of Stormbreaker's head and looks into Thanos' eyes. "I told you...you'd die for that," Thor says furiously, referencing the death of Heimdall. And with that, he pushes Stormbreaker deeper into Thanos' chest.

Thanos' eyes bug as he bellows in pain. Thor looks right at Thanos with dark satisfaction at the pain he's feeling.

Thanos gasps as he feels himself weakening. Then, he looks up at Thor and manages to get out, "You should….you should've….you should have gone for the head."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Thor sees Thanos raise the gauntlet. From across the clearing, Barry has managed to free himself. He looks over and sees Thanos raising the Gauntlet. He and Thor's eyes widen, and they both cry, "NO!" as Barry prepares to run at Thanos in a last desperate attempt to stop him. But it's too late, and Thanos snaps his fingers.

There is a sound like a thunderclap, and bright flash of light. When the light fades, Barry and Thor can both see that the Gauntlet is damaged. It looks like someone threw it in a wood chipper then took a blowtorch to it.

"What did you do? What did you do?!" Thor bellows at Thanos. Thanos doesn't respond. Instead, he raises his fist and activates the Space Stone. He almost falls back through the portal before it closes, leaving Stormbreaker behind, the blood on the head the only sign that Thanos was there.

By now, most of the Avengers have regained their feet. Steve, nursing a bruise on his arm, looks at Tor and asks, "Where'd he go?" When Thor doesn't respond, he again asks, "Thor, where'd he go?"

"Flash?" Steve, Thor and Barry look at Morris, who is looking down at his hands, which are disintegrating into dust. He looks up just as the rest of him disintegrates. The three men watching stare in horror.

A few yards away, T'Challa scrambles towards Okoye. "Up, general. Up! This is no place to die," he says, reaching out to pull her to her feet. She reaches out to take his hand, but it disintegrates as she does, followed by the rest of T'Challa. She looks on horror at the sight.

As this is happening, Groot is beginning to disintegrate. "I am Groot," he says weakly.

Rocket watches painfully as his friend is disintegrating before his eyes. "No. No, Groot, no," he almost moans mournfully as Groot disintegrates.

A few yards away, Sam is trying to regain his feet, but is never able to as he disintegrates. Nearby, Rhodey calls out his name, not knowing that he no longer exists.

Barry is looking around in horror at what is happening. Then, he hears Wanda call, "Barry."

Barry looks over at Wanda, and his eyes widen in horror at the sight of his wife's hands disintegrating.

"NO!" Barry screams before racing over and dropping to the ground in front of her.

Wanda looks up at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you, Barry. Take care of Nora and Stephen, and tell them Mommy loves them," she says tearfully.

"No, Wanda, no!" Barry cries, but is forced to watch as his wife disappears before his eyes.

Barry just sits there as the dust floats away in the wind. He tries telling himself this is all a bad dream, but in his heart he knows it isn't. Wanda is gone. His wife is dead.

Thanos has won.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I know some of you were probably are disappointed I ended up having Thanos succeed. But, let's be honest. The Avengers are not united, and not fully prepared to deal with Thanos. And they haven't had enough time to truly prepare for a threat of the magnitude of Thanos. Also, just to confirm, this story will be ending in two chapters, and I will be covering Endgame in a different story. That story will be fairly different than Endgame, and may or may not do the time heist, but I'm not positive yet.**

**Now, I know a lot of people were hoping Wanda would survive and that the Allen family would stay together for the next story. But, for my plans for the future she had to die in the Decimation. I'm sorry. The main reason will be explained in the last chapter of this story. But, obviously, she won't be gone forever. So, as some people have mentioned, don't give up on this story. Events triggered by Wanda's death will open up a whole new realm for the MACU.**

**I hope you don't mind that I seriously powered up Oliver. But, with an uru bow and arrows, he would be. And since I wrote that chapter in _Arrow: Ragnarok_ where he had the dream about kneeling on the ground in front of Thanos, I knew I wanted to do it like this. Plus, I liked the idea of Oliver being the last line of defence. Plus, it'll be kinda nice when he's with Barry and Kara now that he's not completely without super powers. Also, it's been confirmed that those who wield Mjolnir can have their strength and fighting skill augmented by the hammer, as we saw when Steve used it to take on Thanos alone. So, since Oliver's new bow is also made of Uru, I figured it could have similar powers and enable Oliver to hold his own against Thanos for at least a little bit.**

**Next chapter will show the aftermath of the Snap, and we'll see more how Barry reacts to his wife getting turned to dust. Until then, please review and tell me how you think I did with this, and stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14- Decimation

**Hey, guys. Back with the last main chapter of the story. We still have the epilogue though.**

**This will mainly focus on other Earths, and show how the snap will affect the multiverse. I'm not just doing this to give more reason to bring in our heroes from other Earths. In the Marvel comics, the Stones have been shown to be capable of affecting other universes too.**

**Also, as like the Infinity War writers, I will be killing off some characters from the Arrowverse that will likely make you sad, but we all know how this is gonna turn out anyways.**

**Let's get to it.**

**warlocktongue**: No guarantees on the time heist.

**Guest**: At least one Avenger will eventually move to Earth 1.

* * *

Chapter 14- Decimation

(Earth-1, Central City)

Clint shakes his head as he pulls up to his house. He had just got back from Joe's house, where he had been introduced to Nora and Stephen.

Needless to say, Clint was a now more pissed at Barry for leaving Wanda behind given the fact she'd been pregnant, even though he knew he had to cut him some slack since he didn't know about the twins.

Clint walks in the front door, and Lila comes running up to him. "Daddy! You're back!" she says happily.

Clint smiles as he gives her a hug. She's grown a lot the last few years.

Clint walks into the kitchen, where Cooper and Nathaniel are both at the table, and Laura is cooking lunch..

"Hey, honey," Clint says as he walks up behind her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Laura smiles as he does.

"Hey, dad!" Nathaniel cries, holding up his picture. Clint walks over to the table and looks at it, a small drawing of a car.

"Nice one, buddy," he says cheerfully and ruffles his youngest's hair.

"Is it true, dad? Barry and Wanda have kids?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah, it is. You can meet them later," Clint says.

"Clint?" Laura calls to him. He turns to face her with a smile, only for his eyes to widen in horror as he sees his wife finish disintegrating into dust.

Clint rushes over to where she had just been standing, reaching out towards the dust that had been his wife just moments ago. He sits there for a moment, then turns around to try and calm his kids, only to see three clouds of dust where his kids had been a moment earlier.

Clint stands there, stunned, unable to believe what he's just seen. A hole starts to form in his heart as he realizes his family is gone.

* * *

(STAR Labs)

"Any sign of Cicada since Falcon came and drove her off?" Ralph asks.

"Nothing. I've tried everything. But no sign of her," Cisco replies.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll find her," Joe says.

Right then, Joe's phone starts to ring. He looks down, sees it's Cecile, and answers with it on speaker, cheerfully asking, "Hey, Cecile. What is it?"

"Joe, I'm at CCPD. I don't know what's going on! Half the force just suddenly turned into dust! Like literally! And Singh was one of them!" Cecile cries into the phone.

Everyone in the cortex goes still. "Okay, Cecile. I'm on my way!" Joe answers.

"Please hurry! I don't know…" Cecile responds, but she is suddenly cut off. A sound that kinda sounds like a phone hitting the ground comes through the line a moment later.

"Cecile! CECILE!" Joe cries into the phone. But there is nothing on the other end. Nothing but a cloud of dust.

Joe lowers the phone, looking around at everybody. Everybody has their eyes wide with horror. Then, before anybody can say anything, Ralph says with fear, "Guys?"

Everyone looks to Ralph, and see his hands start to disintegrate. Ralph looks up at everybody, right before his whole body turns into dust.

Everyone just sits there, stunned at what just happened.

* * *

(Star City, Mayor's office)

"And make sure to have those notes on the new zoning ordinance on my desk by tomorrow morning," Quentin tells his aide. The young woman nods before walking out of the office.

Quentin reaches for a pen, but is stunned as his fingers disintegrate into dust. He looks down and sees the same thing happening to his whole body.

"What the ****?" is all he has time to say before he disintegrates into dust.

* * *

(ARGUS)

Lyla looks into the cell containing Grodd. The massive gorilla is still in his coma, and shows no signs of waking.

"Director!" Lyla jumps a little bit at the urgent shout over her earpiece. She taps the earpiece and says, "This is Director Michaels."

"Director! Something's happening! Some of our agents just turned into dust before my eyes!" a scared sounding agent nearly yells over comms.

Lyla stands there for a moment before she responds, "I'm on my way! Hold on!" She takes one last look back at Grodd, and is stunned to see him disintegrating too. She is too stunned to react before she also disintegrates.

* * *

(The bunker)

"What do you got for us, Anatoli?" Diggle asks.

"No sign of Longbow Hunters. I have been looking for them, but they seem to have vanished," Anatoli says in reference to their latest enemies.

"Well, if anybody can find 'em, we can. We got the dream team," Felicity says. Everyone looks at her, smiling at her cheerfulness, then stunned when she suddenly disintegrates.

"What the h***?!" Rene shouts. Everybody looks around, and is stunned when Anatoli disintegrates too.

"What's going on?" Rene demands.

"Guys?" Rene and Curtis both look at John, who has started disintegrating. They are forced to stand and watch as he disintegrates before their eyes. And only a moment later, Rene also disintegrates.

Curtis looks around at the now empty bunker. "What the **** is going on?" he asks himself.

* * *

(Bucky's apartment)

Bucky finds himself pushed up against the wall the moment he walks into his bedroom. He has just a brief glimpse of his smiling girlfriend before she starts kissing him.

Bucky smiles against her lips and kisses her back. When they finally separate, Bucky grins and asks, "What was that for?"

Laurel smiles at him mischievously. "Well, you and I have been working a lot lately. I thought we could take some alone time," she says. She then grabs Bucky and shoves him onto his bed. She turns to lock the door, just in case. She reaches back to undo her dress as she turns back to Bucky, but stops short when she sees Bucky looking at his hands, which are disintegrating.

"Bucky!" she cries as she looks at him. He looks back at her, eyes wide.

"Laurel," he manages to get out before he disintegrates into dust.

"BUCKY!" Laurel screams, collapsing to her knees beside the bed. But Bucky is already gone.

* * *

(Seattle)

"Hey, mom. I'm home," William calls out as he walks into his and Samantha's home in the outskirts of Seattle.

"Hey, honey. How was school?" she asks.

"It was good. Got an A on my math test," he responds.

"That's great," Samantha says as she walks up to him, "I made some brownies. Why don't you get some and I'll put your backpack away."

"Sure," William says cheerfully. Samantha reaches out to take his backpack from him, but right before she touches it, her hands begin to disintegrate.

"Mom?" William exclaims, scared. Samantha looks down at her hands in shock, then looks back at William before the rest of her body disintegrates.

"Mom?!" William calls in the hopes he'll get an answer. But nothing answers him.

* * *

(Markovia)

Slade growls as he crosses blades with his son. After a long time of pursuing Joe to try and talk him down, or stop him, he's finally found him.

"That's enough, Joe. I don't want to hurt you, but you need to stop," Slade growls.

"I don't think so, Dad," Joe says before he kicks Slade in the leg, making Slade stumble back.

Slade tries to steady himself as Joe rushes to attack him. But, as Joe is slashing at him, his hand suddenly disintegrates, causing the sword to fall to the ground.

The two stare in shock at Joe's disintegrating arm. Then, they both realize, it's not just his arm. Joe has just enough time to look up at Slade before he disintegrates completely.

Slade stares in shock at where his son just stood. "What the h***?" he mutters.

* * *

(St. Louis)

Vincent ducks behind a shipping container as the gangsters fire at him. A moment later, Dinah leaps into view, unleashing her scream and knocking them back into another shipping container and knocking them out.

"Nice one!" Vincent calls out as he steps back out from behind the container and walks towards Dinah.

"It's good to be back together and fighting crime together again," Dinah says.

Vincent smiles. The two of them had spent the better part of a year after leaving Star City just spending time together and trying to get over everything that had happened the last few years, and especially during their time in Star City. Then, missing the rush of fighting crime, Vincent returned to his life as Vigilante, and Dinah joined him.

Vincent smiles and says, "Let's go get something to eat." Dinah smiles and pulls Vincent in for a kiss. Vincent smiles against her lips. But, a moment later, it almost feels like her lips melt away.

Vincent opens his eyes, and sees a cloud of dust in front of him instead of Dinah. Alarmed, he looks around and sees one of the gangsters they just took down disintegrate into dust.

* * *

(Czech Republic)

Thea and Roy smile as they walk back to their campsite hand in hand. For the last year and a half they've been chasing down leads on HYDRA. They just successfully raided a small HYDRA hideout in the southern part of the Czech Republic they had managed to find after months of searching.

"Well, that went well. You want to call Bucky and let him know?" Roy asks.

"No. Let's do it tomorrow. Let's just rest and relax. Just the two of us," Thea says.

Roy turns to her and smiles. Suddenly, he feels her hand dissolve in his. Looking down, he sees it has turned to dust. He looks back into Thea's face, which now is full of fear, right before Thea dissolves before his eyes. Roy stands there, frozen in shock.

* * *

(Earth-2)

"Well, that's another meta criminal in prison!" Jesse says cheerfully as she walks into the lair.

"Good job, sweetheart," Harry says proudly.

Jesse walks over to one of the computers to enter a few things into their system. She stands up, then asks Harry, "How about I go grab us some Big Belly Burger?"

"Sounds good," Harry says.

Jesse smiles and turns to race out. But, before she can start running, she suddenly disintegrates into dust.

Harry stares at the spot, stunned. He justs stands there, trying to deny to himself what he just saw.

* * *

(Earth-3)

Jay Garrick dodges the jet of fire shot at him by a new metahuman. In return, he gathers up lightning and throws it at the man. He instantly goes down, knocked unconscious.

A SWAT truck rolls up a few moments later and a few officers hop out. "Nice one, Flash," one of the officers says as they cuff the guy. They get the guy into the truck. One of the officers turns around to thank Jay again, only to see Jay finish disintegrating into dust.

* * *

(Earth-38, Smallville)

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing, not going back to the DEO?" Kara asks Clark.

"I don't know, Kara. But you don't have to work for the DEO to be Supergirl," Clark says.

Kara nods as she takes a sip of beer she's holding. Right then, Lois walks up to the two. "Hey, guys. The tractor doesn't seem to want to start. We may need to have a little maintenance done on it," she says.

Suddenly, Kara's phone starts to ring. Reaching down for it, she sees that the call is from J'onn. She answers and says, "Hey, J'onn. What's going on?"

"Supergirl, we have a problem. I don't know what's going on, but people are disappearing. As in disintegrating randomly. Winn, James, and Lena are all gone," J'onn says urgently.

"Alright. I'll head over there as soon as possible," Kara replies before hanging up.

She looks at Clark and Lois and says, "Something's wrong. J'onn says people are at the DEO are just disintegrating into dust out of the blue. And it doesn't sound like it's just at the DEO."

"You mean like this?" Clark deadpans as he lifts up his hands, which are turning to dust. Kara and Lois just stare in horror as Clark disintegrates before their eyes.

* * *

(Time Stream)

"Alright. We've taken care of Neron. So, where to now?" Ray asks, hand in hand with Nora.

"I don't know," Sara responds.

"How about we finish that vacation in Aruba the Englishman cut short?" suggests Mick.

"I'd be okay with that," Nora suggests.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off. Everyone looks around, worried about what's causing it.

"Gideon! What's going on?!" Sara demands.

The hologram of Gideon's head pops up. "A massive temporal anomaly has been detected in 2018," Gideon replies.

"What kid of anomaly?" Ray asks.

"In May, 2018, half of the Earth's population suddenly disintegrated into dust," Gideon replies. For the first time ever, Gideon's voice seems a little fearful.

The Legends stand there, stunned into silence. Finally, Sara cries, "WHAT?!"

"The cause was undetermined at the time. However, records kept be STAR Labs show that an alien warlord by the name of Thanos in the Earth-99 universe caused the event, which affected not only Earth, but every world in every universe," Gideon responds.

Again, the Legends are stunned into silence. Finally, Nora says, "We have to go back! We have to stop from happening!"

"We can't!" Ray responds. Nora looks at her boyfriend in surprise. He looks back at her, then at the rest of the team before saying, "What happens if the people who built the Waverider had ancestors that ended up getting disintegrated in this event? The Waverider could wink right out of existence the moment we exit the Time Stream."

"So, we're stuck here until we die or somebody fixes this?" Mick demands.

"Pretty much," Ray responds.

* * *

(Universe-99, Xandar)

It is chaos on Xandar. The planet has not recovered from when Thanos attacked it a week earlier and wiped out half it's population. Now, in aftermath of Thanos' snap, it's population has been halved again.

In the chaos, as Xandarians try to figure out what's happening and who that they know is still alive, a cloaked figure walks through the streets. As he watches people around him disintegrating, he looks up at the sky. The motion partially reveals his face, with grey skin on his face, pointed ears, and black skin where his hair would be.

"Well, father. I guess you did it. This changes nothing. I may not have been able to stop you. But I will reverse this if I can," the man says before disappearing.

* * *

(Earth-99, Wakanda)

Barry stumbles over to a tree. When he reaches it, he slumps against it before falling to the ground, just kind of in a daze. He can't believe this. After finally reuniting, he had Wanda taken from him like this.

Feet enter his field of vision. He looks up to see Steve kneeling in front of him.

"Barry?" Steve asks gently.

With tears rolling down his cheeks, Barry chokes out, "I-I promised her, Steve. I promised her we would never be parted again. And then this happens. I broke my promise!" And with that, the dam breaks, and Barry embraces Steve and just cries. Steve embraces his friend back and just sits there, letting Barry cry, trying to hold back tears himself. Because he knows that they, the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes, have failed.

* * *

**And with that, I bring this chapter to an end.**

**I know this was long, but I wanted to show everybody I had planned to get dusted in the Decimation.**

**Now to address some things. First off, Clint's family. I may yet have Clint assume the Ronin identity, but I'm not decided yet. I put this in so it would make sense if I do.**

**Second. Most of the people who I pointed out that survived the Decimation will be going to Earth-99 to help stop Thanos in the Endgame sequel. Not everybody will. But a few people I will confirm right now will be going are Slade, Roy, Kara, and Laurel. You'll have to wait till the sequel to find out all the others who'll be going.**

**Third. As suggested by the Kara scene, the events of the recent season happened, including her leaving the DEO, but Elseworlds has not happened.**

**And fourth. The cloaked man on Xandar who called Thanos "father" is Thane, who in the comics is a son of Thanos by an Inhuman woman. He has some pretty cool powers, and I thought it would be really cool if he were in the MCU. Kinda disappointed he wasn't since the Black Order was, so I decided to introduce him here. He will play some role in Thanos' defeat. Let me know what actor you think could portray him.**

**Alright. I'll end here. I'll save any more talk about the story and the future of the MACU for the epilogue.**

**Wait. We haven't done the end credits scene yet.**

* * *

(Earth-99, space, three days after the Decimation)

The stars glimmer against the void of space. The terrible Decimation has not dimmed their light.

Just beyond the moon, a hole in space opens. A moment later, a ship soars out of it. Inside the cockpit, Logan looks out at the window, taking his first sight of Earth in years.

"Well, Fury, when I get back, if you're still alive, we're gonna have a talk," Logan mutters, thinking back to what he saw on Xandar a few days ago when he stopped to refuel and get supplies, and saw people turning into dust.

Logan takes a deep breath, then advances the throttles and heads towards Earth at high speed. As he watches Earth slowly get bigger, he says, "But for now, hopefully I can find somebody who knows what the **** is going on."

* * *

**And there we are. Wolverine has finally returned to Earth. We will see him in the Endgame sequel, and he will play an important part in Thanos' defeat. That's also when you'll find out how he ended up on Sakaar, and also how he knows Fury. He will also have a surprise for our heroes.**

**Alright. Please, please review and give me your feedback. And stay tuned for the epilogue.**


	15. Chapter 15- A Speedster Returns

**Alright. Here we go. This will finally close out this story, and feature something I am sure you all have been waiting for. This takes place during and right after the Decimation, even though the end credits scene last chapter took place three days after the Decimation.**

**Oh, and real quick. I've gotten several reviews asking about this. No, Oliver did not get dusted in the Decimation. He is still very much alive.**

**Well, let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 15- A Speedster Returns

Nick Fury is driving through New York City with Maria Hill.

"Multiple bogies over Wakanda," Hill says as she continues her report on the unfolding situation.

"Same energy as New York?" Fury asks.

"Ten times bigger," she replies.

Fury is about to respond when Hill urgently warns, "Nick! Nick!" pointing to a car that has lost control. Fury slams on the brakes and just avoids hitting it.

He and Hill hop out of their car, and Hill makes her way over to the driver's seat. To her surprise, nobody is in the driver's seat. Or the car at all.

"They okay?" Fury asks.

"There's nobody here," Hill responds.

Suddenly, a sound of a helicopter in distress distracts them. Both Fury and Hill turn around right as a helicopter that is spinning out of control hits the side of a hotel.

"Call Control. Code Red," Fury says, still not sure what's happening.

"Nick," Hill says to get his attention. Fury turns to see Hill disintegrate into dust. Beyond her, he can see more people disintegrating.

For once, fear starts to take Fury. And he knows what to do. It's time.

Fury races back to his car and throws open the door, rummaging through his bag until he pulls out an old style pager. He goes around to the back of the car, and sees his hand start to disintegrate.

"Oh. Mother…" Fury manages to get out before he disintegrates. As his other hand disintegrates, the pager falls to the ground, having already been activated. It continues to beep for a few moments before a symbol of a gold star sandwiched between red and blue comes onto the screen. A signal to one of the universe's most powerful heroes.

* * *

It's quiet at the New Avengers Facility. Since the team left it hours earlier, the place has been deserted, with the horror of the Decimation not yet touching this place.

Suddenly, there is a flash of lightning. The lightning streaks into the Facility, then streaks out a moment later. Across the field, a vortex of energy opens up, and the lightning disappears inside it.

* * *

For what seems like the first time in a very long time, he no longer feels lost in darkness. For Pietro, it feels as if his mind is finally waking up from a long hibernation.

Images from his life flash before his eyes. Then, almost as if something has shocked him, he jolts awake.

Pietro looks around himself. He's standing in the kitchen of his childhood home. And to his surprise, Wanda is sitting at the kitchen table.

"Wanda!" he says happily. Wanda turns to him with the slightest smile and says. "Hello, Pietro. I'm sorry to say...I'm not Wanda. We thought it would be good for you to start off by seeing someone you knew and trusted."

"We?" Pietro asks. Not-Wanda nods.

"Who's we? Who are you?" Pietro demands.

There's a whoosh outside, and a figure runs past the window with a flash of light. Pietro looks over his shoulder in that direction. He then looks back at Not-Wanda. "What was that?" he asks.

Not-Wanda smiles. "Part of the reason you are here. As for where here is, and who we are, well...you'll have to go on in order to figure that out," she says, and she points to the doorway.

Pietro looks at the doorway, then back at Not-Wanda. She smiles encouragingly. He looks at her for a moment longer, then turns and races out of the room.

He quickly comes to a halt. The scenery changed all of a sudden, and he now finds himself in the top of Avengers Tower.

"What is going on?" he whispers to himself.

"A lot," a familiar voice says. Pietro turns around to see Tony Stark standing a few yards behind him.

"Mr. Stark," Pietro says in surprise.

"We're glad you're here, Pietro," Tony says. And Pietro realizes the truth.

"You're not him," Pietro says.

Not-Tony smiles. "Not exactly, Pietro. We're not even actually people, per-se. We just thought familiar faces would be the best way to talk to you," Not-Tony says.

Pietro looks confused. "Why am I here?" he asks.

"You're here because you've been brought here. Your world, your universe, is in terrible danger. Threatened by unspeakable evil," Not-Tony says.

"Then why am I here? I should be helping. Not stuck here. Wherever here is. And you still haven't told me where I am," Pietro says angrily.

Not-Tony grins. "You may be fast, Pietro. But your arrogance will be your downfall. And you still have a lot of room to be faster," he says. He then takes a few steps towards Pietro, and his face grows more serious.

"You cannot leave here, Pietro. You will lose. And you have not yet convinced us that you deserve to leave," Not-Tony says, a little more sternly.

Pietro glares back. Not-Tony gestures to the doorway and says, "Go through there. Show us your deserve your speed, and more, and you'll meet the reason you're here."

Pietro stares at Not-Tony for another moment, then turns and runs out.

Once again, the scenery changes rapidly, and Pietro finds himself in the familiar old church in Novi Grad.

Pietro groans as he looks around. "Why?" he calls out.

"Because this is where it all began," a chilling voice behind him says. Pietro turns, and to his shock, sees Ultron walking up behind him.

"Ultron. Or...not Ultron," Pietro says.

"You may have had a right to be angry at Tony Stark. But you allowed your anger to govern your actions. And you sided with Ultron," Not-Ultron says menacingly.

"He tricked us. He said he would help us destroy the Avengers," Pietro says defensively.

"You allowed yourself to be deceived. You would've sided with anyone who could've given you a chance at revenge," Not-Ultron says scathingly.

Pietro looks at Not-Ultron. And realizes he is right. Their anger, anger that was not fully justified, had led him and Wanda to just blindly follow Ultron.

Not-Ultron almost seems to smirk. "You aren't leaving here, Pietro, nor are you getting any answers. Not unless you can prove your worthiness."

"And how do I do that?" Pietro asks.

Not-Ultron again almost seems to smirk. "Unless you emerge the victor," he says. And with that, multiple Ultron Sentries appear seemingly out of nowhere.

Pietro's eyes widen, then narrow. He takes off, attacking all of the Ultron Sentries. These Sentries seem faster than normal, but Pietro manages to destroy them. Several times, he almost dies, but he finds the skill and determination to keep fighting. The battle seems to last forever, but finally, the last Sentry is destroyed by a blow to the head.

Pietro turns to face Not-Ultron, only to get blasted back by red beams from his fingers. Not-Ultron laughs as he stalks towards Pietro.

"You may be fast, Pietro. But it seems like you're not fast enough," Not-Ultron says with a laugh.

Pietro looks up at the menacing face of his old enemy. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a surge of determination and adrenaline hits Pietro, and he knows he is not gonna die. He surges forward, dodging Not-Ultron's attack and delivers a punch to the side of his head.

Not-Ultron tries to attack Pietro. But Pietro dodges his attack and strikes back. The two continue to fight for several minutes, with Pietro's determination pushing him to keep fighting. Finally, he manages to get a blow landed right on Not-Ultron's chest, and drives his fist right through Not-Ultron's power core.

Pietro pulls his hand out. This time, Not-Ultron definitely smiles as he collapses. "Well done, Pietro," he says. Then, he disappears.

"Wait. You said you'd give me answers. Who are you? Where am I?" Pietro yells.

"You're in the Speed Force," a voice says from behind.

Pietro whips around. Standing just a few yards away are two people. A young man, and a young woman.

The young woman, who has shoulder length red hair, is wearing a uniform with navy blue pants, black and gold boots, and a navy blue and white jacket, with a symbol of a lightning bolt on the chest. A simple face mask conceals her identity.

The young man is wearing a body suit identical in shape to the suit worn by the speedster who saved his life in Sokovia. The difference is that instead of red, his suit is silver, with a tiny bit of blue in certain spots.

Pietro stares at them before asking, "Are you another illusion?"

The young woman smiles. "No. We're real people. And we're the reason you're here. Without us bringing you here, you'd be dead."

Pietro looks at them for a moment, then asks, "Who are you?"

They both look at him, before the young woman removes her mask, and the young man removes his cowl. Pietro is surprised, because the young woman looks a lot like Wanda, and the young man looks similar to her too.

The young woman smiles. "I'm XS," she says. "And I'm the Silver Flash," the young man says.

XS' face grows serious. "And you're here because the universe is in danger, and we need your help to save it."

"Uncle Pietro."

* * *

**And there we go. Pietro has finally returned!**

**From the beginning of this series, I knew this is when I wanted to bring Pietro back. I did briefly consider changing things to bring him back during the conflict with Savitar during _Worlds Collide, Heroes Clash_, but decided to stick with this plan.**

**Also, to confirm something I've gotten many reviews about. Pietro is gonna gain access to the Speed Force. Also, quick question. Should I make his lightning blue to keep up the color scheme, or just stick with plain yellow lightning?**

**And, as many of you have speculated, future Nora and Stephen have come from the future to help. I decided to keep the XS identity for Nora. And for Stephen, I decided, for his alias, to combine his dad's alias and his uncle's alias. Also, for reference as to Stephen's suit design, imagine the Flash suit but in the colors of the outfit that Pietro wore during the Battle of Sokovia.**

**Now, this scene has connections to the post credits scene of _Soldier of Star City_. In that regard, the next story in this series is not the Endgame story, but rather a story set in the future that connects this and the end credits scene of _Soldier of Star City._**

**Well, I think that brings this story to a close. The next story should be up within a few days, and I will post a notice to this story once its up. Thank you all so much for the amazing support. I love having such loyal readers. You guys are the ones who inspire me to keep writing. **

**Well, I have nothing else to say except to please review, and see you in the next story!**


	16. AN- Next Story posted!

Hey, everybody. I just posted the next story a little while ago. It's titled "Avengers of the Future". Go check it out, and as always, thank you for your support! Your support inspires me to keep writing.


	17. Series Update: Endgame story is up!

**Alright, everybody. It's finally up. The sequel to _Crisis on Earth-99_, my _Endgame_ story, has finally been posted. It's under the name _Worlds Collide, Heroes Unite_. I thought it an appropriate nod to the first story of this series. Go and check it out, follow and favorite it, and stay tuned! Thank you all for your continued support!**


End file.
